LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TOUYA
by thetigger
Summary: <html><head></head>Ella no quería ir a la fiesta, pero Tomoyo le había prometido a Sakura, su mejor amiga, que iba a estar allí. Estar allí significaba que, por supuesto, tropezaría con Touya. Touya, con los ojos grises más suaves que jamás había visto, el cuerpo más exquisito y musculoso que Dios le ha dado a un hombre. Les traigo una nueva adaptación con mucho lemon, espero les guste.</html>
1. prologo

_**Les traigo una nueva historia se llama La Oportunidad de Reno**__** Dentro de la Antología "Avisa si te enamoras de un hombre real"**__**(Honk If You Love Real Men Anthology) **__**1° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals)**_**LORA LEIGH ****, como ven es una nueva adaptación que espero que les guste, si saben de alguien que ya la haya publicado háganmelo saber, y como saben la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor que tampoco es mía, con mi pareja favorita Touya y Tomoyo, habrá mucho lemon si nos les gusta, absténganse de leer, y adaptare las demás obvio con ellos de protagonistas.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Ella no quería ir a la fiesta, pero Tomoyo le había prometido a Sakura, su mejor amiga, que iba a estar allí. Estar allí significaba que, por supuesto, tropezaría con Touya.

Touya, con los ojos chocolates más suaves que jamás había visto, el cuerpo más exquisito y musculoso que Dios le ha dado a un hombre. Cuando salió del baño, con el cuerpo lavado, enjuagado y perfumado, se aseguró a sí misma que no se estaba arreglando por Tomoyo.

Pero ella lo sabía mejor.

Su cuerpo lo sabía mejor.

Quería encontrar una excusa para quedarse en casa, pero sabía que no lo haría. Habían pasado semanas ya desde que ella lo había visto y lo extrañaba.

Eran amigos, se dijo. Reconoció que lo extrañaba. Esto no quería decir nada. Sólo porque su corazón martillaba en el pecho con la idea de verlo, sus pechos se hinchaban, sus pezones se endurecían y apretaban, no significaba nada, excepto que él podía encenderla.

Eso era todo lo que significaba.

Ella se tiró en la cama, apoyándose en su espalda para mirar fijamente el techo. No estaba mirando el techo, sin embargo. Cerró los ojos y fue a Touya lo que vio. Bajando la cabeza, sus labios llenos y sensuales, tomando los de ella.

Estaba sorprendida por el gemido que salió de sus labios, la pesadez que llenaba su cuerpo, el calor líquido que podía sentir entre los muslos. Sus manos eran amplias, llenas de callos. ¿Cómo se sentirían moviéndose por encima de su cuerpo desnudo, sujetándole los pechos con los dedos, luego su lengua, raspando sobre sus pezones?

Se lamió los dedos y el pulgar, y comenzó a moverlos sobre su pezón, imitando lo que ella pensaba que él haría, y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar de placer.

"Sí" susurró en su lugar "Esto es lo que quiero, pero mejor".

Y sería mejor. Sus dedos serían más calientes, más duros, más exigentes.

Sus piernas cambiaron de postura en la cama mientras su mano se movía por su estómago.

"Patético" se burlaba su mente.

Ella podía fantasear, se dijo furiosamente. Eso es todo lo que era, sólo una fantasía.

Se tocó la carne desnuda entre sus muslos y un suspiro roto salió de sus labios.

Dios, lo deseaba.

Y podía tenerlo. Sabía que podía. Había estado persiguiéndola casi dos años. Cada vez que él volvía a casa, la miraba con la promesa arremolinando en el tormentoso fondo de su mirada. Y eso sin contar con los besos robados, el conocimiento de que un día, pronto, iba a empezar a perseguirla en serio. Sabía que iba a suceder. Sabía que podía luchar contra él sólo por poco tiempo.

Y ella no lucharía con él en absoluto.

Él la ponía caliente y húmeda. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de la carne húmeda, introduciéndose a lo largo de los sedosos pliegues húmedos, que facilitaron su camino, hasta que rozó contra su clítoris hinchado.

"Touya", susurró su nombre, su voz entrecortada sonó con tanta hambre como su cuerpo se sentía.

Y fue a Touya a quien vio. Su toque, sus dedos que acariciaban el sensible y pequeño capullo que la mantenía en el borde del placer, emitió un aliento estrangulado cuando imaginó sus labios cubriéndola, su lengua lamiendo, acariciando, sondeando. Se quedó sin aliento, sus dedos se comenzaron a mover más rápido, más firmemente contra su clítoris, mientras ella se sentía cerca de la liberación.

"Sí, tómame". Su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada, con los dedos empujando su placer más alto. "Ahora, Touya. Ahora".

Se lo imaginó moviéndose sobre ella, su polla, amplia y congestionada por la lujuria, deslizándose a través de los pliegues húmedos, llenándola, extendiéndola, tomándola...

Sus caderas se arquearon cuando estalló, el placer zumbando a través de su cuerpo mientras gemía en su necesidad. Pero no fue suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. La liberación, a pesar del placer, estaba oscurecida con un irónico vacío, un conocimiento que nada podría igualar a la realidad. Si Reno estuviera con ella, tomándola, no estaría susurrando… estaría gritando.

Su mano volvió a caer en la cama mientras inhalaba profundamente, cansada.

Él era todo lo que quería en el mundo, todo lo que realmente necesitaba. Y él era el único hombre que ella nunca podría permitirse tener.

**Notas: como ven la historia promete y mucho, sobre todo si les gusta las novelas eróticas románticas, así que espero que me dejen review con sus opiniones, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Les traigo una nueva historia se llama La Oportunidad de Reno**__** Dentro de la Antología "Avisa si te enamoras de un hombre real"**__**(Honk If You Love Real Men Anthology) **__**1° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals)**_** LORA LEIGH ****, como ven es una nueva adaptación que espero que les guste, y como saben la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor que tampoco es mía, con mi pareja favorita Touya y Tomoyo, habrá mucho lemon si nos les gusta, absténganse de leer, y adaptare las demás obvio con ellos de protagonistas.**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

— ¿Te llevo?

Tomoyo Daidouji se quedó rígida, shockeada por la rasposa y profunda voz detrás de ella. Se volvió lentamente, la respiración contenida en la garganta al notar que la miraba a los ojos.

Touya Kinomoto. Un metro y noventa centímetros de rigidez muscular y potente fuerza. El tupido pelo negro como la medianoche, cortado muy corto, resaltaba los rasgos fuertes y duros de su rostro. Melancólicos ojos color chocolate, pómulos salientes, labios que llamaban la atención una y otra vez. Era un poderoso macho alfa, sólidamente constituido, y él lo sabía. Aún más, Tomoyo lo sabía, y había estado irremediablemente atraída por él durante años.

¿Cómo luchar contra el hombre que su corazón anhelaba? El que había sido su mejor amigo, su confidente, su protector de adolescente. El primer hombre con el que alguna vez fantaseó, y el único que la ponía lo suficientemente caliente como para susurrar su nombre en la oscuridad, en la seguridad de su cama.

No fue fácil, pero lo había podido manejar. Bueno, casi. Él se las ingenió para colarse casualmente, rodillas-temblorosa-pueden-hacerla-querer-escapar, un beso cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Había jurado que no le estaba dando más oportunidades después de la última. Pero ella seguía allí, mirándolo como una tonta enamorada.

Él inclinó la botella de cerveza a los labios y bebió, con los ojos fijos en ella mientras miraba hacia él, fascinada. Una mujer no podía evitar sentirse fascinada por él y ella no era la excepción. La única diferencia era que le gustaba pensar que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para permanecer lejos de los chicos malos y mantenerse en la parte más segura del juego emocional.

—Llamé a un taxi.

Levantó el teléfono celular que llevaba en la mano mientras le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

Touya siempre fue un chico malo. Un encantador—despreocupado—demonio, que le había robado su corazón cuando ella no era más que una adolescente, y continuaba siéndolo. Incluso ahora, después de que comenzara la carrera que lo puso fuera de su alcance. Ella sabía de los peligros de amar a un SEAL de la Marina, y estaba aterrada de las consecuencias de renunciar a la guerra seductora que había estado llevando a cabo con ella el año pasado.

Él continuaba viendo como su mirada parpadeaba nerviosamente hacia la calle. Ella estaba parada en el porche de su hermana, la casa de Sakura, después de haber abandonado la fiesta casi una media hora antes. Ella no era una chica de fiestas, no importa cuánto ella trataba de fingir, por amor a su amiga, en estos pequeños encuentros.

Llevaba una falda negra y corta, de cintura baja, en concordancia con el ceñido y pequeño top. Su vientre bronceado quedaba expuesto debajo de su ombligo, el pequeño anillo de diamante que llevaba en el ombligo brillaba con la luz del techo del porche. Y no había duda del hecho de que él lo notaba. Su mirada se mantuvo baja, los párpados pesados sobre sus ojos, haciéndole hormiguear el vientre en respuesta.

Ella recordaba demasiado el toque de sus labios, sus manos moviéndose sobre su espalda. Las últimas veces que había estado en casa después de las asignaciones, no había dejado pasar la oportunidad de tocarla al pasar. Él estaba tratando de seducirla y Tomoyo lo sabía. Lo sabía y no tenía idea de cómo luchar contra él.

—Deja de mirarme así, Touya.

Le ordenó, frunciendo el ceño mientras levantaba la mirada a la suya nuevamente.

—Pero me gusta mirarte, Tomoyo.

Sonrió, inclinando un ángulo de la boca mientras se quedaba mirándola.

—Me gusta mucho mirarte. ¿Alguna vez mencioné lo mucho que echo de menos los días en que coqueteabas y te burlabas, en lugar de huir de mí?

Ella resopló con delicadeza.

—Apuesto a que lo haces. Tienes suficientes mujeres persiguiendo tu apretado culo. No me necesitas.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido de todos modos?

—No lo suficientemente necesario.

Suspiró mientras se acercaba, tirando de un rizo que le caía sobre los hombros. La acción le aceleró el corazón, apretando su vientre por el hambre.

— ¿Te das cuenta que esta es mi primera noche en casa y mi cama está ocupada? Fui a buscar tapones para los oídos para evitar oír la música enloquecedora y descansar durante algunas horas. Pero creo que la cama va a necesitar desinfección primero.

Sus labios estaban retorcidos en una mueca, aunque su mirada era abatida cuando él se quedó mirándola. Y él se veía cansado, agotado, de hecho. Tomoyo sabía que no sería probable que durmiera aquí hasta mañana por la noche, no si su cama estaba ocupada.

Ella cruzó los brazos debajo de los pechos, consciente de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era estúpido. Realmente tonto. Pero si ella tenía un punto débil, era Touya. Fue una debilidad contra la que luchó continuamente, pero una mujer podía sólo ser un poco fuerte. Y ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra un vulnerable y agotado Touya.

—Mira, si no te importa conducir, tengo una habitación extra. Puedes acomodarte en ella hasta que estés lo suficientemente descansado como para desinfectar tu cama.

Le ofreció. Demonios, no podía ver al hombre sufrir. Luchó por Dios y por el país. Simplemente no era justo.

Él inclinó su cabeza lentamente, aquellos magníficos ojos color chocolates ligeramente enternecidos.

Y ella se estaba ablandando, también. Lo único que podía recordar era el contacto de sus labios, sus manos, el calor de ese cuerpo duro, la última vez que había estado en casa. Lo que le hacía sentir era peligroso, adictivo.

—No tienes que hacer eso, Tomoyo. Echaré a Sakura de la cama.

—Buena suerte —Ella resopló —Última oportunidad, Touya. Mi coche debería estar aquí en los próximos cinco minutos, y si no me has seguido para entonces, declinaré mi oferta.

Una sonrisa arqueó sus labios.

—Haces un ofrecimiento difícil de resistir, Tomoyo. Mi bolsa está todavía embalada —dijo a la ligera —Voy a ir por ella y por mis llaves. No te muevas.

Evidentemente, el atractivo de una cama tranquila era demasiado para resistir. Ella suspiró cuando él dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la casa, sus apretadas pelotas flexionadas bajo sus pantalones vaqueros mientras él se movía. Maldición, el hombre era magnífico de pies a cabeza. Él era definitivamente un bombón y ella una horrible golosa.

Ella estranguló un gemido de frustración, puramente femenino, ante la idea. Él no podía tener una idea de cuánto había deseado a su forma masculina en los últimos años, o lo mucho que lo había negado los últimos meses. Lo único que la había salvado de morir ahogada en su propia baba fue el hecho de que ella sabía que él era más hombre del que ella podía manejar. La había llevado a casa por la fuerza justo después de cumplir los dieciocho años, casi siete años atrás, cuando ella lo sorprendió por irrumpir en su dormitorio con la emoción de verlo. Touya era seis años mayor que ella, un hombre adulto, sexual e intenso, incluso entonces.

Se estremeció al recordarlo. Ella había quedado pasmada, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras miraba a la rubia con curvas atada a la cama.

—Pervertido —ella le había insultado, antes de girarse y correr, literalmente.

Él había estado desnudo, excitado, duro y grueso, y largo y estrecho... y duro y grueso, y largo... Ella cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando su clítoris comenzó a palpitar y su coño a derramar sus resbaladizos jugos, a lo largo de los pliegues sensibles entre los muslos. Ella no iba a pensar en ello, se dijo con fuerza. Si lo hacía, nunca llegaría a realizar ningún trabajo esta noche.

—Vamos.

Él salió, la bolsa de lona al hombro, las llaves de su camioneta en la mano.

Esto era estúpido, se dijo en silencio. Pero no pudo detener la oleada de placer mientras sus manos se apoyaron en la parte baja de la espalda y le instó a un lado de la calle. Callosos y anchos, los dedos casi se extendieron en la parte baja de la espalda, la fuerza de ellos le enviaron un punzante estremecimiento que disparó a través de las partes de su anatomía que deseaba que no fueran tan sensibles.

Él la llevó a la amplia camioneta negra de doble cabina que había admirado antes. Ella debería haber sabido que era de él, pensó con resignación. Era tan fuerte como él. El vehículo de un hombre.

Al abrir la puerta, él la agarró por las caderas antes de que pudiera hacer más que jadear, y la colocó en el asiento. Los ojos grandes con la sorpresa zumbando a través de ella, ella le devolvió la mirada, consciente de que su respuesta a la acción debe haber sido evidente en su cara. Maldita sea, se suponía que debía estar jugando sobre seguro.

—Larguémonos.

Susurró mientras sus manos se deslizaron lentamente desde su cintura descubierta, y él dio un paso atrás apoyando sus manos en la puerta.

Arrastrando una profunda respiración, ella balanceó las piernas dentro de la camioneta, moviéndose lo justo para que él cerrara la puerta. Su piel se estremeció cuando él la tocó, se calentó y le sufría por más.

"Estúpida, Tomoyo" se susurró para sus adentros mientras él caminaba alrededor de la camioneta. "Realmente estúpida".

Él abrió la puerta, tiró la bolsa de lona en la parte posterior y entró fácilmente en la cabina. No tenía ningún problema de orientación con la altura desde la calle porque sus piernas eran condenadamente largas, pensó con irritación.

El vehículo se detuvo en la acera, mientras ella estaba sentaba con nerviosismo, mirando por la ventana, llamándose a sí misma toda clase de "estúpida" que se le ocurrió. Fue algo así como el cordero que invitaba al lobo a sus pastos, pensó con disgusto.

—Gracias por la cama, Tomoyo.

Le dijo en voz baja mientras se volvía en la esquina, su voz enviando temblores por la espalda.

Esa voz debería ser ilegal. Alguien debería poner cinta adhesiva en los labios y un signo en su cuerpo que lo declarara peligroso para el sexo femenino, porque eso es exactamente lo que era.

—No hay problema.

"Mentirosa, mentirosa", bromeó en silencio. No había una oportunidad en el infierno que ella iba a consentir cualquier maniobra que él hiciera en su casa.

Ella tiró de su falda mientras sus ojos se desviaron hacia la carne desnuda de sus muslos más bajos. Maldita sea, sabía que esta falda era una mala idea. Era sexy y divertida y mostraba todas las ventajas de su cuerpo. Y Touya definitivamente se benefició de toda la piel desnuda y brillante.

Podía sentir su mirada vacilante sobre sus piernas, su perfil, y sin embargo mantenía las manos con cuidado en el volante, ella casi podía sentirlas deslizarse sobre su cuerpo en su lugar. Callosas y calientes, ásperas contra su carne cuando ella se arqueaba hacia él.

Ella apretó los dientes, empujando la vívida fantasía para atrás mientras refrenaba el escalofrío que podía sentir avanzando por su cuerpo. Las llamas corriendo debajo de su piel, sensibilizando su carne, recordándole por qué ella no tenía una vida amorosa. Porque ella sabía, con toda su alma, que ningún otro hombre podría hacer que ella lo deseara con tanta intensidad como lo hacía con Reno. Sin un toque, sin una palabra. Demonios, ni siquiera tenía que estar en el país.

"Patético. Estúpida". Reno estaba tan fuera de su alcance que ni siquiera existían dentro de una misma realidad. Él era un guerrero, un luchador; su mundo consistía en la sangre y la muerte, mientras que ella vivía dentro de la seguridad que fue construyendo. Y para ser honesta, él la aterraba. Las necesidades y los deseos que tenía cuando pensaba en él, las fantasías que se burlaban de ella en lo más profundo de la noche, y el hambre sexual que podía sentir creciendo en su interior eran demasiado intensos, demasiado profundos.

—Aquí estamos.

Entró en el estacionamiento, moviendo la camioneta en el espacio vacío frente a la casa.

—Realmente aprecio que me permitas pasar la noche.

Ella lo miró. Maldita sea, se veía cansado. Pero sexy como el infierno. Ella era una causa perdida en lo que a él se refería.

—No hay problema.

Dijo nuevamente aferrándose a la manija y balanceando la puerta abierta.

—Vamos e lograr instalarte, tengo algo de trabajo esta noche, pero yo soy bastante silenciosa con la computadora.

Sacó las llaves del minúsculo bolso que colgaba en su cadera. Ella era consciente de Touya moviéndose en silencio detrás suyo. ¿Cómo diablos hacía eso? Ni siquiera se oía el ruido de sus zapatos sobre el pavimento.

Abrió la puerta, encendió la pequeña luz y se encaminó hacia la sala de estar.

—Vamos para arriba. La cama está hecha y todo, así que puedes acostarte cuando quieras.

Ella subió las escaleras, incómodamente consciente de él siguiéndola. Podía sentir su culo ardiendo. Oh Dios, ¿le estaba mirando el culo? Inconscientemente, apretó las mejillas de su culo obligándose a relajarse. Mudo. Mudo. Mudo. No la había tocado aún y ella estaba dispuesta para violarlo. Esto era tan patético.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio disponible, justo enfrente de la suya, y se apartó cuando pasó junto a ella. Con su brazo rozó sus pechos causándole que el aliento quedara atrapado en su garganta. Apenas logró regular un gemido necesitado en el contacto.

—Bueno, buenas noches.

Bien. Bien. Tenía que alejarse de él. Ella tenía que cerrar la puerta, conseguir sacarlo de su vista.

Dejó caer su bolso al suelo y se volvió hacia ella, un lento, depredador movimiento que le recordaba a un animal salvaje o un cazador al acecho. ¿Por qué se sentía como el cordero?

Él sonrió. Una mueca pervertida de sus labios, realmente, mientras sus ojos grises brillaban divertidos.

—Buenas noches, Tomoyo.

Le dijo con voz ronca y profunda.

El sonido repercutió en su coño, su muy húmedo, muy excitado coño. Esto no era bueno. No era bueno en absoluto. Ella escapó de la habitación, un poco torpe debido a la presencia masculina y a la depredadora lujuria que vio reflejada en su mirada. Sakura le había advertido que Touya no esperaría mucho tiempo antes de ir por lo que él quería. Había dejado claras sus intenciones con ella, informándole con voz enérgica y decidida que no le permitiría huir de él mucho más tiempo.

Y ella, probablemente, sólo había jugado en sus manos.

Tomoyo apretó los dientes mientras se paseaba por la sala, empujando los dedos por el pelo y llamándose nuevamente a sí misma cada tipo de tonta que se le ocurría. Ella no era rival para Touya, y lo sabía. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que luchar contra él? Demonios, él era la fantasía que toda mujer tiene en la vida, y ahora estaba tumbado en el centro de su casa, justo enfrente del pasillo de su habitación, con su duro cuerpo excitado. Sí, ella había visto aquel bulto presionando contra sus pantalones vaqueros, la forma en que sus ojos oscurecidos la miraron, la determinación en su mirada.

Touya había comenzado el juego, y Tomoyo tenía un muy mal presentimiento de que no iba a llegar muy lejos resistiéndosele. Pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que ella no estaba del todo segura de que quería resistirse. Y esto la asustaba más que nada.

Fue culpa de él, se recordó con duras críticas. El día que ella cumplió los diecinueve años y se enteró de que él no se quedaría en casa después de su vuelta de la Marina de Guerra, había terminado, él en realidad se estaba entrenando para convertirse en un SEAL, ella había estado furiosa.

No Touya. No el hombre en el que ella había puesto todos sus sueños. Ella no podía perderlo como su madre había perdido a su padre. Como ella había perdido a su padre.

—No te vayas. Haré cualquier cosa.

Ella recordó haberle dicho susurrando entre lágrimas, mirando hacia él, con las manos sobre su pecho, todas sus ingenuas creencias que su amor por él lo retendría con ella, lo llenaría.

Él había sonreído con esa pequeña sonrisa torcida que amaba tanto cuando le tocó la mejilla y bajó la cabeza.

Ella sabía que él había querido besarla suavemente. Para ayudarla a sentirse mejor, en lugar de explotar fuera de control como lo había hecho.

—Volveré.

Le había jurado.

—Lo haré, Tomoyo. Para ti.

Ella había retrocedido lentamente lejos de él, moviendo la cabeza, mientras los labios le palpitaban hinchados por el beso y le enviaban una ola de excitación corriendo a través de ella.

—Si te vas no voy a estar aquí.

Ella se había ahogado en sus lágrimas, sus temores.

—No voy a estar aquí para ti.

—Vas a estar aquí

Le había susurrado a continuación, con voz infinitamente dulce y confiada.

—Así como yo volveré, Tomoyo. Estarás aquí. Y una vez que te tenga, nena, no te dejaré ir.

Ella se había asegurado que él nunca la tendría. Que él no ganaría más que los besos robados que se arreglaba para conseguir cuando la agarraba por sorpresa. Que él no tomaría más de su corazón de lo que ya poseía.

Ella lo iba a volver loco.

—Maldita mujer —gruñó.

Ella había estado huyendo de él durante años, y él había sido consciente de ello.

Pero él había tomado una decisión una noche de un frío invierno, mientras yacía solo en su cama, sonriendo como un tonto por un comentario con el que ella había bromeado una tarde. Él lo había decidido. Tomoyo era suya, y ella se iba a quedar con él.

Ella había sido demasiado pequeña entonces, sólo diecisiete años, inconsciente de lo sexual que él era, de cómo él podría ser dominante. Quería a la mujer que veía emerger en su interior, no a la pequeña que ella aún era.

En ese momento, se encontraba de licencia en la Marina y sabía el camino que quería que tomara su vida. Tan pronto como sea posible, se dirigiría a la formación SEALs y a una carrera militar. Pasarían años antes de que pudiera tenerla. Años, él sabía, antes de que ella sería lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar amarlo, a pesar de la carrera que había escogido. Pero cuando él le había contado sus planes dos años después, su reacción había reforzado su creencia de que ella necesitaba madurar primero.

Ella estaba crecida ahora. Y terca. Lo suficientemente testaruda como para que él considerara que, si esperaba más, se deslizaría fuera de su alcance para siempre. Con cada año, ella se establecía más firmemente contra él, más determinada a que él no era el hombre para ella, simplemente porque la carrera que había elegido era la misma que había hecho a sus padres tan miserables.

Él no iba a dejar pasar más tiempo. Ella era más fuerte que su madre, lo sepa ella o no. Y él sabía condenadamente bien que ella lo amaba. De lo contrario, habría tenido un amante para hacer frente, en lugar de su terquedad. Y negociar con ella sólo podría terminar conduciéndolo sobre el borde de la frustración.

Su polla latía y aquella pequeña vanidosa falda negra que llevaba no ayudaba. Apenas le cubría el culo, mostrando y favoreciendo sus largas y hermosas piernas, al mismo tiempo, desnudando la parte baja del estómago, como una fiesta para un hombre hambriento.

El largo pelo negro azabache, espeso y liso, caía por su espalda, mientras sus ojos amatistas lo miraban con excitación cautelosa. Trató de ocultarlo, pero estaba allí, tan claro como la presión de sus apretados y duros pezones contra el ajustado top.

El rubor de sus cremosas mejillas, la parte suave de sus labios rosados. Ella era una tentación que él no iba a negarse a sí mismo mucho más tiempo. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para hacerlo. ¿Qué bien le hacía a un hombre poder luchar sin fin contra las guerras, poder sobrevivir a las heridas y a la pérdida de amigos, pero no poder tener calor en su vida? Sólo fantasías. Y ya era hora de hacer que las fantasías cobren vida.

Su sueño de ser un SEAL, un guerrero, había sido cumplido. Se alivió ese abismo furioso que sentía cada vez que oía hablar de las injusticias que plagaban el mundo. Ahora tenía que cumplir su mayor sueño. La posesión de Tomoyo, el corazón y el alma.

Él estaba en su casa. Ese fue el primer paso. Socavar las defensas del enemigo se hace mejor desde dentro, como los SEALs habían demostrado más de una vez. Deslizándose por debajo del alambre, silenciosamente, no se detecta la creación de la explosión por venir.

Y ella iba a explotar.

Él sonrió ante la idea. De poner a Tomoyo tan caliente, tan salvaje, que ardiera en llamas entre sus brazos.

Maldita sea, podía sentir sus bolas apretarse contra la base de su eje, su propia liberación pidiendo por la libertad. Había una cantidad limitada de tiempo para realizar esta tarea. Por el momento, se encontraba de licencia, pero que tendría fin al minuto que su equipo lo necesitaba. Podría tener un par de semanas, como máximo, para ocuparse.

Y si él no tocaba a Tomoyo pronto, si no sentía sus labios debajo de los suyos, su cuerpo apretándose contra él, entonces él iba a ser un candidato para el manicomio.

Movió los hombros en un esfuerzo por aliviar la tensión en esa zona del cuerpo. Estaba agotado. Había esperado volver a casa y descansar al menos un día antes de poner su plan en movimiento. En su lugar, encontró a su cama ocupada, a su hermana en un frenesí, y al objeto de su obsesión de pie ante él como la fantasía más erótica que podía haber imaginado. Maldita sea, esa falda.

Touya era un hombre que apreciaba los culos, y él lo sabía, y el culo de Tomoyo le había tentado durante años. Perfectamente redondeado, tenso y tentador. Sus pechos eran su segundo favorito. Llenos, globos redondeados, sus pezones presionando fuertemente contra el material de la camisa.

Hijo de puta. Su polla era tan condenadamente dura que él nunca se las arreglaría para dormir esta noche. Sacudió la cabeza para superar la excitación y el evidente empeño de Tomoyo para mantenerlo alejado. Él sabía que su hermana la consideraba su mejor amiga. Ella no estaba trabajando, no importa lo que había dicho, así que él no iba a tener problema alguno en molestarla. Él era un hombre con un tiempo límite y no se le daba bien derrochar su tiempo.

La anticipación aumentaba en él cuando se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió rápidamente. La escalera estaba justo a su lado cuando él dobló la esquina y comenzó a bajar los escalones. Oyó su voz, baja, un silbido femenino de furia mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Maldición, Sakura, el hombre está agotado. Él tiene sombras bajo sus ojos y su rostro está casi gris. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? Sabías que estaba llegando a casa. Él te dijo que estaba llegando a casa.

Touya se detuvo a mitad de la escalera, inclinando la cabeza mientras algo derretía su corazón. Realmente sentía los músculos de su pecho, su corazón, expandiéndose y luego relajándose consciente de que ella estaba rasgando el culo de su hermana por aquella fiesta.

—No me importa lo enojada que estabas con Shaoran. Eso no es razón para tratar a Touya así. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¡él tenía que dormir y tú permitiste que tus amigos ocuparan su cama! ¿Qué clase de hermana eres tú?... Bueno tú no deberías haber organizado la fiesta, para empezar. Con el objetivo de cabrear a Shaoran. Dar una fiesta no va a llamar su atención, imbécil.

En realidad, podría, pero Touya no veía ninguna razón para señalarlo. Su hermano Shaoran haría su movimiento cuando esté listo y ni un minuto antes. Él era tan terco como Tomoyo. Tal vez más.

—Ofrécele una cama, Sakura. Él no puede quedarse aquí...

El infierno que no podía.

—No me vengas con excusas. Quiero cero excusas. Quiero una llamada telefónica en la mañana diciendo que su cama está lista para que él la ocupe. Punto. O te lo juro por Dios que voy a contarle a Shaoran todo sobre tus ardientes pequeñas fantasías que me obligas a escuchar.

¿Ardientes fantasías? Él hizo una mueca. No quería saber acerca de las fantasías morbosas de su hermanita bebé. Ya era hora de cortar esta conversación.

Suspirando silenciosamente, pisó con fuerza en el próximo escalón, lo que le permitió a ella oírlo prácticamente dejando marcas en los escalones. Cuando él dio la vuelta al espacio cerrado de la sala de estar pequeña, ella estaba apagando el teléfono y lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos. Era la imagen más hermosa.

La cautela y el hambre reflejándose en sus profundos ojos amatistas, sus senos moviéndose fuerte y rápido, alcanzando su punto máximo en los pequeños pezones duros, mientras ella lo miraba con nerviosismo.

—Se supone que deberías estar durmiendo.-Replicó ella, formando un ceño entre las cejas. —No me gusta herir tus sentimientos, Touya, pero _te ves como gato al acecho1_.

Sus labios se inclinaron en una sonrisa. Ella podía hacerlo sonreír, le daba ganas de quedarse en el calor con el que ella lo llenaba.

—Me siento como un gato al acecho.-Estuvo de acuerdo con ella. — ¿Te estoy molestando?

Sus hombros se levantaron en un gesto defensivo.

—En realidad no.-Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. —Sólo le estaba gruñendo a Sakura. Lamentablemente, creo que ella está demasiado acostumbrada a ello. No me estaba prestando mucha atención.

—Esa es Sakura.

Vio cómo su mirada sobre él parpadeaba, tocándole con curiosidad, los ojos hambrientos, antes de forzar la mirada lejos, mirando en cada punto de la sala, excepto a él.

Maldita sea, él amaba lo tímida que podía ser. Lo dulce que era. Lo susceptible que podía ser. Pensó que había amado a Tomoyo toda su vida de una manera u otra. Pero lo que él sentía por ella ahora lo consumía. El plan que había puesto en marcha esta noche era arriesgado, y él lo admitió, él estaba tomando una oportunidad, pero estaba condenadamente cansado de esperar a que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que significaba uno para el otro.

Ella lo estaba miraba con recelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras su mirada sobre él vaciló de nuevo.

—Estás actuando como si yo iría a saltar sobre ti, Tomoyo.

Se acercó más a ella. Quería tocarla tan desesperadamente que lo estaba matando.

Al detenerse frente a ella, le extendió la mano, con un dedo entrelazó el pelo que caía sobre su hombro. Contuvo la respiración, el rubor tiñéndole la cara.

— ¿No lo estás haciendo?

Dijo bruscamente. Encendida, acusando, Tomoyo no iba a engañar a nadie. Podría ser terca, pero ella era inteligente como el infierno.

—Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, tú estás tratando de poner tus manos sobre mí.

Extendió sus manos inocentemente.

—Estoy de pie aquí hablando contigo, cariño. Si yo hubiese saltado, tú estarías acostada sobre tu espalda sobre aquél sofá, en lugar de estar de pie, provocándome deliberadamente. Y por lo que recuerdo de aquel último beso, tú lo disfrutaste exactamente como los anteriores.

Había sido justo después de su última misión. Había regresado a casa una semana tarde para encontrar a Tomoyo durmiendo en el sofá, después de haber, evidentemente, esperado con Sakura hasta que él llegara.

¿Cómo iba a resistirse a ella? Años de fantasías, de hambre dolorosa, y allí estaba ella, una tentación a su cuerpo y a su corazón, que no podía ignorar.

Ella no se lo había reprochado ni había intentado huir de él. Somnolienta, seductora, ella se había levantado a él abriendo sus labios con impaciencia de su beso, cuando él se arrodilló junto al sofá. Él podría haberla tenido en su cama minutos más tarde si Sakura no les hubiera interrumpido cuando lo hizo. Ese beso, su afán por él y el suave sonido de su voz entrecortada mientras susurraba su placer, había sellado su destino. Ella era su mujer.

Ella frunció el entrecejo en desacuerdo. Él frunció el ceño de regreso a ella.

—No te estoy provocando.

Ella le dijo imperiosamente.

—Estás cansado e irritante. Y realmente creo que deberías apoyar la cabeza sobre la cama e ir a dormir.

Ella no estaba corriendo de él, pero él podía ver la indecisión en sus ojos, el barrido de excitación y emociones llenándola. Ella no iba a dar marcha atrás fácilmente, y no cedería sin luchar.

—Lo debería hacer.

Admitió él, su voz áspera.

—Yo realmente lo debería hacer, pero esto es como el infierno mucho más importante en este momento.

Su cabeza cayó hacia abajo antes de que pudiera moverse, si ella tenía intención de moverse. Sus ojos se abrieron, los labios entreabiertos y él escuchó un suspiro que escapó de su garganta.

Bombas explotaron en la cabeza. El fuego corrió a lo largo de su sistema nervioso hasta que se centró en su dolorida polla. Ella era la ambrosía. Ella era el elixir de la vida.

Sus brazos la rodearon, apretándola, mientras él contenía su necesidad de comerla viva. Sus labios se movían sobre los de ella, su lengua atravesándola profundo cuando un destrozado gemido escapó de su garganta y las manos apretaban su cintura antes de moverse a su espalda.

Podía saborear el café, la menta y la mujer, y los sabores alternados explotaron en sus sentidos, subiéndole a la cabeza como el más fuerte narcótico. Touya se inclinó sobre ella, la rodeó, quería extenderse en cada célula de su cuerpo mientras abría los labios, la lengua se reunió con la suya y sus sentidos flamearon. Dulce, un calor aterciopelado. El sabor se le subió a la cabeza, la sensación hizo palpitar y pulsar su erección con un hambre que apenas lograba contener.

— ¿Touya?

Su voz sonaba aturdida mientras sus labios se deslizaron a la mejilla, al cuello.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras los dientes rastrillaban su hombro, su cuerpo convirtiéndose en líquido, flexible. Suya. Él permitió que sus manos se movieran, en lugar de sostenerla contra él, recorriendo su espalda en su lugar, tirando de la corta longitud de la falda hasta que una mano pudo llegar a su nalga desnuda. ¿Desnuda? ¡Carajo!

Sus manos le apretaron sobre la curva cuando ella se estremeció contra él, un ligero gemido de placer escapó de su garganta un segundo antes de que ella se soltara de sus brazos.

—Eso es condenadamente injusto.

Tomoyo le devolvió la mirada, el shock y las oleadas de placer atravesaban de su sistema mientras luchaba para darle sentido a los impulsos que todavía golpeaban a través de su cuerpo. La había emborrachado, la había dejado ávida de más de sus besos, su toque.

Oh Dios. Ese beso. Sus manos rozaron sus labios, los dedos sentían las curvas inflamadas mientras su hombro hormigueaba por la raspadura de sus dientes.

Maldita sea, se suponía que debía negársele, no caer en sus brazos como un sexy gatito debilucho. Pero nunca fallaba, él la tocaba y ella se fundía. Ella perdió su mente, su cordura, su capacidad de recordar el hecho de que Touya nunca la dejaría escapar con cualquier parte de su corazón intacto.

Él la miraba con hambre flagrante. No había ninguna disculpa, ningún intento de ocultar el deseo que ardía en los ojos y se oscurecieron los rasgos de su cara.

— ¿Quién dijo que iba a ser justo?

Él gruñó, cada vez más cerca, encima de ella, mientras ella se retiraba hacia el mueble de la televisión, a sus espaldas.

—Tomoyo, ¿llevas las bragas?

El calor inundó su rostro, su cuerpo.

— ¡Sí! —Dijo sin aliento —Soy yo. ¡Maldita sea, Touya, no se supone que me beses así!

De la misma manera en que se moría de hambre por el gusto de ella, estaba listo para consumirla en un instante de renuncia. ¿Cómo se supone que una chica podía mantener su cordura cuando un hombre despojaba su control, sin más que el roce de sus labios?

— ¿Por qué?

Su voz era oscura, increíblemente profunda y la sintió vibrar en la boca del estómago, causando un espasmo en su útero, en la necesidad de su cremoso coño acalorado. Las bragas en cuestión terminarían empapadas si esto no se detenía.

Respiró profundo, luchando por el control cuando él se acercó, apretándola en la plataforma del mueble de la televisión, al sentir la longitud de su erección presionando en su bajo vientre.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti, Tomoyo? Desde que tenías diecisiete años, burlándote, tentándome a tomar lo que no podía tener. Ya no eres una niña. Eres una mujer.

No podía manejar esta situación. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que luchar contra él y contra ella misma? ¿Sobre todo cuando ella lo quería tan desesperadamente?

—Busca a Gina—como—se—llame.

Gruñó ella, recordando el día en que había irrumpido en su habitación y lo encontró desnudo, preparándose para tomar a la otra mujer.

—Tú eras una niña. Yo era un hombre, Tomoyo. Tú ya no eres más una niña.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Esto no estaba sucediendo.

Él estaba destruyendo sus defensas. Él iba a romper su corazón.

—Tú la tenías atada.

Jadeó Tomoyo. Ella no quería estar atada. Ella realmente no lo quería. No importa cuántas veces ella soñara con él atándola a la cama, torturándola con su toque.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus nalgas mientras él la levantaba, notando la longitud de su pene duro contra los labios hinchados de su coño mientras su clítoris palpitaba de placer, de necesidad. Las manos de ella se apoderaron de los hombros masculinos, clavándole las uñas en la tela de su camisa, impotente, sus piernas separadas, los muslos enganchados en la parte exterior de las piernas de él, mientras sus manos la mantenían cerca, con los dedos masajeando la carne de su culo mientras ella se estremecía en sus brazos .

Ella no podía quitarse la imagen de su cabeza. Ella atada a su cama en lugar de Gina Delaney. Sus piernas abiertas para él, los pliegues desnudos de su mojado y brillante coño mientras él se acercaba a ella, su polla como una viva flecha preparada para empalarla.

—Touya. Touya, espera...

Sus labios estaban en la clavícula, su lengua acariciaba la piel sensible mientras él empujaba lentamente contra ella, acariciándole el clítoris, haciéndola arder por completo.

Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba gritando por su tacto. Sus pechos estaban hinchados, los pezones... Dios, sus pezones estaban en llamas.

—Ah, Tomoyo.

Susurró, levantándola más cerca, presionando más profundo entre sus piernas cuando ella se estremeció apretando los muslos, moviendo las caderas contra él, frotándolo contra su clítoris mientras ella luchaba por respirar a través de las increíbles sensaciones.

—Cariño, no sé si puedo dejarte ir ahora.

—Tenemos que esperar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, luchando contra él y contra ella misma al sentir las manos en la hendidura de su cola, enviando un golpe caliente de prohibido placer azotar a través de la estrecha y pequeña entrada de allí.

— ¿Esperar qué? —Gruñó — ¿Alguna otra excusa para correr? Tú corres cada vez que vuelvo a casa, Tomoyo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a seducirte, cuando ni siquiera puedo encontrarte? Maldita sea, la espera ha terminado.

**Notas: como ven esto sube y sube de tono, hay que calor, espero que les guste y dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**

1


	3. Chapter 2

_**Les traigo una nueva historia se llama La Oportunidad de Reno**__** Dentro de la Antología "Avisa si te enamoras de un hombre real"**__**(Honk If You Love Real Men Anthology) **__**1° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals)**_** LORA LEIGH ****, como ven es una nueva adaptación que espero que les guste, y como saben la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor que tampoco es mía, con mi pareja favorita Touya y Tomoyo, habrá mucho lemon si nos les gusta, absténganse de leer, y adaptare las demás obvio con ellos de protagonistas.**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

De acuerdo, una orden, dada en semejante contexto sexual, esa voz dominante no debería tener los jugos de su coño derramando miel caliente. Pero lo hacía, incluso cuando él la levantó nuevamente de sus pies y se movió rápidamente para el sofá, tumbándola mientras él se cernía sobre ella.

Su rostro moldeado salvajemente, sus pómulos altos y afilados, sus labios llenos y hambrientos. Ella podía sentir todas las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo animándose y tomar en consideración la forma dominante masculina que la tenía en su puño.

—Touya, esto no es un campo de entrenamiento.

Protestó ella, aunque trataba de no gemir cuando él le apretó sus muslos, las manos aferradas a sus caderas, sosteniéndola mientras tiraba de su falda pulgadas por encima de la línea decente.

¿Podría ver la entrepierna de sus bragas? ¿Estaban tan mojadas como ella sospechaba? Ella se estremeció ante la idea de mostrarle la prueba de su deseo.

—Infierno, no, por supuesto que no lo es —gruñó —Maldita buena cosa también, cariño. Podría castigarte por tu insubordinación como primera medida. Yo en cualquier caso podría... —Su voz bajó, llegando a ser rasposa, más sexy —Realmente podría azotar este bonito culo, Tomoyo.

No. No. No nalgadas. Así que ¿por qué estaba apretando las mejillas de su culo como si podría ser divertido?

—Pervertido.

Dijo sin aliento, mientras él bajaba la cabeza, presionando sus labios sobre su ombligo, enroscando su lengua alrededor del pequeño anillo de diamante que tenía allí y tirando de él.

Sus caderas se salieron del sofá, un alto, entrecortado grito escapó de sus labios mientras sus manos se apoderaron de su cabeza. Tirando de él hacia atrás. Sí. Haz que se detenga. Así que ¿por qué diablos ella estaba sosteniéndolo más cerca, apretando los dedos en su pelo cuando la realidad comenzó a retroceder?

Esto era demasiado malditamente sexy. Nunca había conocido nada tan erótico como los labios de Touya sobre su estómago, chasqueando la lengua sobre el anillo, mientras sus manos se movían para agarrar sus muslos, separándolos aún más, llevándola muy alto.

Ella se estremeció en su agarre, doblando las rodillas, la falda se elevó por encima de la entrepierna de sus bragas mientras sus dedos acariciaban sobre la carne de sus muslos internos.

—Perfecto.

Susurró mientras sus labios comenzaron a subir.

—Ahí vas, cariño, sólo túmbate allí y déjame hacerte sentir bien. ¿Sabes lo mucho que he querido sólo hacerte sentir bien? ¿Hacer que te quemes para mí?

Su lengua raspó sobre un pezón mientras se acercaba a su pecho. Incluso a través de la tela de su top, la sensación fue increíble. Lo suficientemente caliente como para enviar la sangre que fluía en su cuerpo a endurecerle sus pezones aún más, mientras una explosión de calor desconocido disparó, pasando del pezón a su coño.

— ¿Se siente bien?

Su voz era un gruñido áspero cuando ella lo miró.

Su mano se enganchó dentro de la tela elástica de su top y comenzó a levantarla.

Tomoyo gimió. No pudo evitarlo, y el sonido impotente de excitación la crispó. Oyó a su propia hambre, su propia debilidad en el sonido. La total incapacidad de negar el latigazo de emociones y el placer erótico que quemó sus sentidos. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus muñecas, pero ella no podía susurrar las palabras que ella sabía que serían necesarias para detenerlo. Lo único que podía pensar era en su lengua lamiendo sobre su carne ultrasensible, succionándola en su boca, golpeándola con la intensidad del placer más alto.

—Ahí vamos, nena.

Canturreó él cuando liberó sus muñecas, lo que le permitió sacarle el top por encima de la cabeza y echarlo a un lado.

Dios. Estaba prácticamente desnuda delante de Touya Kinomoto. Su tormentosa mirada la estaba comiendo, con las manos enviándole increíbles fragmentos de placer sobre los lados de sus pechos mientras él la observaba con una expresión llena de lujuria.

—Touya...

Ella susurró su nombre, aterrada de creer que esto realmente estaba sucediendo, él realmente estaba aquí, sus manos se movían rápidamente sobre los botones de la camisa y la despojaba de sus hombros.

Ella alargó la mano hacia él. No pudo evitarlo. Todo aquel bronceado y duro músculo, con la luz destellando en su corto pelo oscuro, era demasiado para resistir. Se sentó, notando apenas el placer sorprendido en su expresión, un instante antes de que sus senos rastrillen sobre el pecho de él. Sus manos se apoderaron de su cuello y ella lo hizo inclinarse para satisfacer la abrumadora necesidad de su beso.

En cuestión de segundos la tenía en el piso sobre la espalda de nuevo, pero tenía lo que necesitaba. Su pecho se deslizaba sobre sus pezones, su lengua se sumergía en la boca, entrelazando con la de ella, mientras sus manos recorrían sus hombros, sus uñas rastrillaban, su sensualidad asumida como su mayor fantasía empezó a hacerse realidad.

No fue inteligente. Recuperar su corazón de regreso sería la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Pero ella necesitaba esto. Ella lo necesitaba. De una vez por todas lo necesitaba para exorcizar los fantasmas de sus propias fantasías. Ella había sabido desde que ella no era más que una adolescente que Touya era su mayor debilidad. Y ahora ella sabía que él podía destruirla.

Ella gimió en señal de protesta cuando sus manos tiraron de sus brazos, colocándolos alrededor de su cuello, agarrándola por las muñecas con una mano y estirándolas sobre su cabeza, sus ojos se elevaron mientras la miraba con los ojos entornados de hambre.

—Detente.

Su voz era imposiblemente dominante emitiendo la orden sensual.

—Mantén tus brazos arriba, tus manos allí mismo. No me hagas atarlos, Tomoyo.

Luego sonrió, una lenta y profundamente erótica curva de sus labios que le hacía luchar por respirar.

— ¿O es eso lo que quieres?

¿Ser atada? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero ella no podía quitar el pensamiento de la cabeza. Cuando ella apretó las manos, manteniendo los brazos en su lugar, casi podía sentir las restricciones de estar atada, permitiendo a su imaginación volar hasta que ella lo sintió moverse.

—Oh Dios. Touya...

Sus dedos arrojaron la pequeña cartera a su lado, luego deslizaron la cremallera de la falda.

—Te quiero desnuda, Tomoyo.

Le dijo con firmeza.

—Si vas a decir que no, nena, es mejor hacerlo ahora.

No. No. No. No. Su cabeza estaba gritando la palabra, pero no salía de sus labios. En cambio, se aferró al brazo del sofá, estremeciéndose cuando él deslizó la falda sobre los muslos, alejándose de ella al tirar del material completamente fuera de su cuerpo.

—Dulce misericordia.

Le susurró mientras permanecía de pie junto al sofá, la mirada fija en ella.

Tomoyo sabía que el punto de no retorno ya se había alcanzado. No había vuelta atrás y ella lo sabía. No quería volver atrás.

Ella miró, respirando dificultosamente, como él se quitaba sus zapatillas con los pies, y sus manos iban a la cintura de sus vaqueros. Como a través de una cámara lenta, ella observaba, los botones de metal se soltaron con un golpecito, los jeans se abrieron, revelando el oscuro material de su ceñido calzoncillo bóxer.

Segundos después, enganchando los dedos en la cintura de sus bóxer, se quitó los pantalones vaqueros y la ropa interior, la gruesa longitud de su erección, la púrpura cabeza hinchada, las gruesas venas recorriendo su carne satinada, quedaron libres.

—Yo quiero tocarte.

Susurró, con la mirada clavada en su polla.

—Por favor, Touya. Tengo que tocarte.

Su boca hecha agua con esa necesidad.

—Más tarde, cariño —gimió —Si me tocas ahora, estaré perdido.

Luego se arrodilló en el suelo, abriendo las piernas hasta que una la apoyaba en el suelo y la otra, doblando la rodilla, aún en los cojines del sofá. Se inclinó hacia adelante, para lamer con la lengua y dar golpecitos sobre el pezón antes de arrastrarlo en el increíble calor de su boca.

—Touya. Oh Dios. Touya. Es tan bueno...

Ella se retorcía debajo de él, incapaz de evitar mirarlo, con los ojos fijos en los labios, cuando él se llevó su pezón a la boca. Su lengua raspó cuando él lo chupó profundo, enviando una sensación de afilados dedos como rayos calientes corriendo directamente a su coño.

Era increíble. A diferencia de lo que ella había conocido antes. Cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado.

Él gruñó, el sonido vibró atravesándola, latiendo a través de su clítoris y haciendo que sus caderas se arquearan con una violencia involuntaria.

—Tranquila, nena.

Susurró, besando su camino hacia el otro montículo, la lengua lamiendo sobre la protuberancia de su pezón, antes de que la metiera en su boca, también.

—Es tan bueno —gimió ella —Touya, yo no sé si podré soportarlo.

Ella se arqueaba hacia él, tratando de presionar su carne más profundo en la boca, dispuesta a pedir, si eso era lo que le haría tomarla, mientras lo observaba tirar de su montículo, las mejillas moviéndose rítmicamente con su lengua, la volvían loca.

—Puedes soportarlo, cariño.

Su voz era más profunda, más sexual, cuando sus labios comenzaron a desplazarse hacia abajo por el estómago.

—He soñado con comerte como si fueras una golosina.

Iba a matarla. Estaba segura de ello. Ella lo miró fijamente, aturdida, fuera de su mente, con las sensaciones corriendo a través suyo como perversos dedos de fuego, mientras sus labios arrastraban la banda elástica de su minúsculo tanga.

—Tan linda.

Susurró, mientras levantaba su cabeza, con las manos moviéndose al interior de sus muslos, separándole aún más las piernas mientras sus labios arrasaban sobre los pliegues entre ellas y la carne caliente de su coño.

—Tan dulce y caliente.

—Oh dulce Dios... Touya...

Sus labios coronaron en el montículo caliente, cubierto por la seda de sus bragas, mientras su lengua presionaba contra la protuberancia de su torturado clítoris.

Ella intentó cerrar las piernas, apretando contra su cabeza, para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras se frotaba contra él y poder disparar a través del espacio. Su risa breve fue una advertencia de que no iba a permitir eso. Sus manos apretaron sus piernas, manteniéndolas en su lugar cuando su lengua pinchaba sobre la atormentada nervadura de su carne.

—Touya, de verdad. Te lo juro. No creo que pueda soportarlo —gritó ella con desesperación —He esperado mucho tiempo. Fóllame ahora.

Él se irguió devolviéndole la mirada, sus ojos casi negros cuando su mirada se enfrentó con la suya. El gemido que arrancó de su garganta era atormentado mientras sus manos le arrancaron las bragas y se movió rápidamente sobre ella.

A continuación sintió la ancha cabeza de su polla dividir sus hinchados pliegues. Ella estaba resbaladiza, increíblemente húmeda, cuando él empujó contra la apertura de su hambrienta vagina.

—Maldita sea, estás caliente.

Le susurró mientras le levantaba las piernas, atrayendo a sus caderas, sosteniéndola aun cuando se apretó más, haciendo una mueca cuando la cresta penetró en la apretada apertura.

—Ahora, Touya.

Suplicó sin vergüenza, sus uñas clavándose en el sofá mientras empujaba más.

—Por favor. Ahora.

Un gemido ahogado salió de su pecho mientras se introdujo en su interior, duro y profundo, forzando su camino para ir más allá de los músculos en desuso, cuando la feroz, gruesa longitud de su polla, empaló la vaina apretada.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron mientras un sorpresivo grito de dolor escapaba de su boca. Luchó por debajo de él, sus caderas se movían y sus manos volaron a su pecho, presionando contra él mientras luchaba para adaptarse al feroz e involuntario estiramiento de la vagina.

— ¡Maldición!

Él se quedó mirándola en estado de shock, con las manos en su cintura, flexionadas, agarrándola con fuerza mientras su erección palpitaba casi con violencia en su interior.

—Touya.

Trató de sonreír mientras se obligó a relajarse. Ella había leído acerca de esto. Se suponía que iba a doler la primera vez. Ella sabía que esto podría doler la primera vez. Todo el mundo dijo que lo haría. Tenía que relajarse.

Sintió que su coño ondulaba alrededor de él mientras se concentraba en los músculos de allí, obligándose a sí misma a no apretarse más en torno a él, sino a permitir que la carne se acomodara, para abrazarlo cómodamente, en lugar de luchar contra la penetración.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho.

Jadeaba por encima de ella, la lucha por el control se evidenciaba en su rostro.

—Maldita sea, Tomoyo, no se supone que seas virgen.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Podía sentir crecer el placer ahora, reunirse la tensión en su clítoris, en su vientre, la liberación que la había atormentado desde su primer toque.

—Y no se supone que tú seas un bastardo, pero lo eres —jadeó —Ahora termínalo, maldita sea.

Ella se flexionó en torno a él, gimiendo por la increíble sensación, el ajuste perfecto, el sentimiento de tenerlo dentro de ella, un peso grueso y duro presionando contra sus delicadas y sensibles terminaciones nerviosas.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta cuando él empezó a moverse. Los cortos e increíblemente firmes golpes la volvían loca. No podía soportarlo. Empujó contra él, sus caderas encontraron las suyas mientras luchaba por respirar.

Estaba siendo cuidadoso. Maldición, ella no lo necesitaba cuidadoso. Esta era su primera vez, su primer orgasmo real, su primer todo. Ella lo quería todo.

—Duro.

Jadeó, retorciéndose contra él, mientras sus dedos se apoderaron de sus hombros.

—Hazlo más duro.

—No quiero hacerte daño, Tomoyo.

Su voz era más un gruñido animal que un gemido.

—Maldita sea, espera.

—No —Su cabeza golpeó contra los cojines —Duro, Touya. Fóllame. Fóllame como ambos lo necesitamos. Hazlo ahora.

Como si sus palabras desencadenaran la respuesta deseada, se movió sobre ella, empujando con el codo la cabeza, metiendo la otra mano debajo de su trasero para levantarla a él y estuvo a punto de salirse.

El golpe duro de su polla sobre las terminaciones nerviosas la hizo arquearse más cerca, ávida de más, un segundo antes de que su control se desintegrara.

Tomoyo se aferró a Touya cuando comenzó a montarla duro y profundo. Ella se sorprendió de sus propios gritos, primitivos, desesperados, pero aún más impactante fue el placer que rasgaba a través de ella.

La edificante presión en su clítoris cuando su pelvis lo acariciaba era casi doloroso. Sus caderas se abalanzaron contra ella, conduciendo su erección hasta la empuñadura en su interior, una y otra vez, cuando sintió su mente empezar a desmoronarse. No podía sobrevivir, seguramente nadie podía tener semejante placer y sobrevivir alguna vez.

La sensación construida en su vientre, en su clítoris, la cavidad llena de su coño mientras sentía los músculos apretarse firmemente, la espiral de tensión...

—Tomoyo.

Él tenía la cabeza levantada, su mirada aguijoneándola mientras sus ojos abiertos flotaban a la deriva. Ella estaba tan cerca. Muy cerca.

— ¿Estás protegida?

Apenas registró las palabras, el significado se perdió para ella.

— ¿Qué?

Dijo sin aliento. Necesitaba más. Apretó aún más su polla dentro de ella, con un ritmo que la dejaba luchando sólo para aferrarse a la cordura.

—Protección, Tomoyo.

Gimió él, sus manos tirándole el pelo para obligarla a prestarle atención.

—La píldora. Maldita sea, algo. ¿Estás protegida?

Protección. La píldora. Gracias a Dios, su médico se la había recetado para regularizar sus ciclos menstruales.

—Si...

Aulló cuando el placer la encontró y crecía dentro de ella.

—La píldora. Sí. Oh Dios, Touya, más duro. Duro...

Él se lo dio más duro. Apoyando las rodillas en el sofá y apretando la mano en la cadera con intensidad, le dio lo que necesitaba.

—Joder. Córrete para mí, Tomoyo. Vamos, nena...

No fue necesaria una orden dura. Estaba en el borde, desesperada por volar hacia el centro del aterrador calor que la consumía. Ella no llegaba. No podía liberarse. Estaba derretida. Fragmentada. Y entonces ella explotó. Se perdió a sí misma cuando el placer se convirtió en una conflagración al rojo vivo que se desató sobre su alma y la mandó a volar al espacio y más allá.

Ella estaba sólo lejanamente consciente de él cerniéndose sobre ella, empujando duro, más profundo, cuando una nueva, creciente inundación de calor, surgió dentro de ella y la envió más alto. Todo lo que ella veía era la perfección. La fusión. Una completa y aterradora liberación que la mantenía flotando mientras el placer cedía lentamente, dejándola fláccida y perdida debajo de él. Y con la certeza de que nunca podría volver a ser la misma de nuevo.

**Notas: Oo así quede después de leerla, como que hace demasiado calor, me encanta este Touya tan aventado y directo, yo quiero uno, y la pequeña Tomoyo vaya que le gusta hacerse del rogar pero ya cayo jejeje, bueno nos leemos la próxima vez y ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita ****.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Les traigo una nueva historia se llama La Oportunidad de Reno**__** Dentro de la Antología "Avisa si te enamoras de un hombre real"**__**(Honk If You Love Real Men Anthology) **__**1° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals)**_** LORA LEIGH ****, como ven es una nueva adaptación que espero que les guste, y como saben la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor que tampoco es mía, con mi pareja favorita Touya y Tomoyo, habrá mucho lemon si nos les gusta, absténganse de leer, y adaptare las demás obvio con ellos de protagonistas.**

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Era la una de la mañana, no había una oportunidad en el infierno que Sakura fuera lo suficientemente consciente incluso para responder el teléfono, y mucho menos entender el lamento de Tomoyo. Y el hombre que lentamente tranquilizó su cuerpo, parecía un semidiós saciado mientras estaba sentado en el sofá, a sus pies.

Incómodamente consciente de su desnudez, Tomoyo arrastró la delgada manta de la parte posterior del sofá, mientras se sentaba, y se la enrolló alrededor de ella casi con desesperación. Podía sentir sus ojos en ella, mirándola con esa mirada de águila suya.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho.

Suspiró entonces, pasándose las manos por el pelo mientras exhalaba ásperamente.

—No se suponía que eras virgen, Tomoyo.

Ella se volvió y quedó asombrada en la incredulidad, casi sin habla ante su comentario y el tono de su voz irritable.

—Bueno, perdón, Sr. experiencia —le espetó ella en respuesta —Qué yo sea virgen ¿qué tiene que ver con nada de todos modos? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Subsanarlo yo misma y encontrar a alguien que me folle antes de que tú tuvieras tu turno?

Hizo una mueca antes de girar la cabeza para mirarla. Y ella realmente deseaba que no la mirara de esa manera. Todo satisfecho y saciado, y considerando otra ronda.

—Yo no lo intentaría ahora si fuera tú.

Le gruñó, llegando a tocarle el pelo cuando ella se apartó de él.

—Yo no sería feliz.

—Y tu felicidad es importante, por supuesto.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

A ella le dolía en lugares que nunca había conocido que existían. Un dolor profundo y agradable. Quería acurrucarse en el sofá y dormir durante una semana, saborear el sentimiento de felicidad por la realización, que no podía apagar. Maldita sea, él debería venir con una señal de advertencia.

Él no respondió, sólo observaba. Y era más atormentador que el sonido de su voz. Él siempre podía hacerlo con ella. Mirarla como si viera dentro de su alma, o era una parte de su alma. Ella se estremeció ante la idea.

—Me voy a la cama.

Ella se puso en pie, preguntándose si en realidad podía caminar.

—Dios, debo haberme vuelto loca.

Ella vaciló mientras permanecía de pie, obligando a sus piernas para mantener el equilibrio, deseando poder forzar al dolor de su pecho a desaparecer tan fácilmente como hizo a sus piernas obedecerla. Sosteniendo la manta sobre ella con fuerza, dio el primer paso.

—No lo creo.

Se puso de pie, colocándose delante de ella, dándole una vista de cerca de ese hermoso pecho mientras lo hacía.

Podía sentir sus jugos combinados deslizándose desde su coño ahora, humedeciendo sus muslos, recordándole el placer del momento anterior. Ese recuerdo envió un escalofrío por su espalda y le construyó un remolino de calor en la boca del estómago de nuevo.

Sus manos la agarraron por los brazos, sus dedos acariciando la piel sensible, cuando ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Touya —Tragó con fuerza —Tenemos que pensar en esto. Tengo que pensar en esto.

No podía tratar con él ahora, tenía que darle sentido a esto, tenía que lograr orientarse. Este era Touya, por el amor de Dios. Ella lo había conocido toda su vida, deseándolo desde que tenía quince años y derramando lágrimas por él mientras estaba en una misión. Este era el único hombre que podría romper su corazón, que podría destruir su alma.

Resopló en respuesta a sus palabras desesperadas.

—Sí, seguro que te voy a dar la oportunidad de encontrar excusas para huir de mí.

El mundo giraba a su alrededor mientras él la levantó en sus brazos, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Se agarró de sus hombros, luchando para obligar a retroceder la tierna sensación en el centro de su pecho. Él la cargaba, con poco o ningún esfuerzo, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente y entrando a su dormitorio.

—Voy a ayudarte con la ducha.

—Yo no necesito ninguna ayuda para ducharme.

El sonido asustado de su propia voz la sobresaltó.

Se instaló en el cuarto de baño.

—Entonces quiero dormir contigo Tomoyo. Sólo dormir. Quiero abrazarte fuerte y sentir tu respiración contra mí.

La apoyó sobre sus pies, sus manos tomaron la cara, levantándola hasta que pudo bajar la mirada fijamente.

—Yo no voy a dejarte ir esta noche.

Ella se estremeció. Intentó no hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Conocía que él era mandón y dominante, un hombre que sabía lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo. Ella sólo no había esperado que su extraordinaria voluntad la encendiera exactamente de esta manera.

—Te olvidas que yo he corrido por una razón.

Sus manos se apoderaron de sus muñecas mientras miraba hacia él.

—Vamos a rompernos el corazón, Touya.

Ella podía ver el cansancio marcado en su rostro, más claro ahora de lo que había sido antes. Un hambre obsesionante llenaba su mirada, y Tomoyo sabía en el fondo de su alma que ella no lo iba a negar. Por ahora... por este momento... él la necesitaba. Seguramente, por el poco tiempo que estaría aquí, podía proteger a su corazón. ¿O no podía?

—Esta es una buena idea, Tomoyo.

Bajó la cabeza, sus labios murmurando sobre los de ella. El beso fue suave y calmante. La emoción haciendo estragos justo debajo de ella, sutil, pero intensa. Ella se negaba a profundizar en las emociones.

—Uno de estos días, tu autoritarismo te va a meter en problemas

Le advirtió mientras él se echaba hacia atrás, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios hinchados por la pasión, y se alejaba de ella para ajustar el agua de la ducha.

Ella podría hacerlo. Respiró hondo, fortaleciéndose. Era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás ahora de todos modos. Ella podría tener esta noche, disfrutar de su tacto, su risa, las cualidades que lo hacían ser muy especial para ella. Y cuando se marchara, ella podría dejarlo ir sin lágrimas, ni ira, ni miedo. Ella era lo suficientemente fuerte. Ella no tenía que amarlo.

—Vamos, nena.

Entró en la ducha, con la mano la capturó de su muñeca mientras la tiraba detrás de él.

— ¿Alguna vez pides algo?

Le preguntó mientras él la protegía de la espuma y comenzaba a enjabonar una esponja de baño.

Su sonrisa brilló, lleno de diversión y entusiasmo.

—Cuando tengo que hacerlo.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño ante eso.

—Todos ustedes, machistas tipos-SEALs, son tan condenadamente mandones. Me recuerdan por qué me mantengo alejada.

Su hermano Shaoran era un SEAL, la mayoría de los hermanos de sus amigos estaban en una parte de las fuerzas armadas o en otra. Todos eran mandones, hombres dominantes que forjaban sus propios caminos, ya sea en la vida o en el amor. Ellos se iban, y algunas veces nunca regresaban…

—No te mantenías alejada de mí, Tomoyo

Dijo entonces, sus manos increíblemente suaves mientras apretaba el paño contra su pecho y comenzaba a lavarla.

—Yo sólo te permití pensar que lo estabas.

Resopló burlonamente. Ella reñiría, pero se sentía tan bien la esponja, raspado por encima de su carne, lavando sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad como lo hacía con el sudor de su cuerpo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que le permitió salirse con la suya. Había fantaseado con esto demasiado, y por desgracia, él era mejor que cualquier sueño.

—Debes estar cayendo sobre tus pies.

Susurró, el sonido de su voz puntuado con un jadeo cuando la esponja se movió entre los muslos, limpiándola lentamente.

—Tal vez —gruñó —debería descansar.

Se arrodilló delante de ella, abriéndole las piernas al levantar una para apoyarla en la plataforma pequeña a un lado, mientras movía la esponja sobre la carne desnuda de su coño.

—Maldita sea, Tomoyo. ¿Sabes lo bonita que eres? Sedosa y suave, y tan sensible a mi toque.

Se movió, lo que permitió aclarar la espuma mientras él dejaba caer la esponja, usando las manos para ayudarla a disipar el jabón de allí.

La excitación se construyó dentro de ella rápidamente. Sabía lo que él iba a hacer y ella no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Sus dedos se movieron sobre la estrecha abertura, abriendo su carne inflamada mientras ella luchaba para conseguir orientarse, para respirar. Si sólo lograra respirar, ella podría mantener su control.

—He soñado con tu sabor...

Oh Dios.

—Follarte con mi lengua, succionando este pequeño precioso clítoris en mi boca...

Ella sintió reunirse sus jugos, llorando con sensual abandono desde su sensible coño, cuando su cabeza arrolló contra la pared de la ducha. Las explícitas, diabólicas palabras la dejaron débil, anhelante para él, para hacer lo que desee con cada fibra de su ser.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas contra la pared y la puerta de la ducha. No podía tocarlo. Si ella lo tocaba, ella rogaría, abogaría por él.

—Touya...

Su débil gemido llenó la cabina de la ducha cuando su lengua birló por la rendija, hizo círculos en su clítoris, y luego desapareció.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorientados mientras miraba abajo hacia él, con las piernas débiles por la erótica vista de él de rodillas ante ella, moviendo la lengua nuevamente, rodeando su clítoris mientras miraba hacia ella.

No es justo. Oh Dios. No podía soportarlo.

Sus manos se movían involuntariamente, clavando los dedos en su cuero cabelludo mientras ella separaba las piernas aún más, presionando más cerca de él.

—Más... —jadeó —Lámeme más.

Canturreó en la aprobación, su lengua bailaba en la cremosa capa que comenzaba a cubrirla mientras inclinaba más sus caderas.

—Oh, sí —gimió ella —Así, Touya. Lámeme toda.

Ella estaba temblando, mirándolo, sintiendo la lengua hacer círculos sobre su clítoris, lamiendo a lo largo del estrecho valle, rodeando la apertura sensible de la vagina, burlándose con la amenaza de un ataque sensual dentro de las profundidades repentinamente hambrientas. Sus manos estaban en las nalgas, manteniéndola abierta, enviando escalofríos a través de su espalda con las llamaradas de calor que invadían la pequeña entrada de allí. Las sensaciones estaban creciendo, tirando de ella, rasgando la distancia que intentaba mantener mientras él la provocaba con la lengua.

—Touya, hazlo.

Susurró desesperadamente, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban más abajo, separando los pliegues de su coño, y la lengua se burlaba y la tentaba.

—Por favor. Por favor, hazlo.

— ¿Qué, cariño? —Susurró con malicia —Dime. Lo que quieras, te lo voy a dar.

Sus ojos parpadearon; sus rodillas debilitadas. Su lengua acarició y se burló, pero nunca le dio lo que ella sabía que iba a arrojarla al vacío. Ella lo quería en su interior. Quería sentir su lengua empujando duro dentro de las profundidades de su coño apretado, mientras ella lo observaba. Mirarlo comiéndola como a él le gustaba.

—Hazlo —gritó con fiereza —Maldición, Touya, deja de burlarte de mí. Por favor.

Él vaciló sobre la abertura, lamiendo los jugos que caían de ella cuando ella se estremecía ante el placer. Demasiado placer.

—Fóllame con tu lengua.

Movió sus caderas más cerca, con las manos presionando contra su cabeza, sus gemidos jadeantes se volvieron un grito roto cuando él hizo lo que le pedía. Su lengua se sumergió profundamente, llenándola, bombeando dentro de ella mientras su orgasmo la tomó por sorpresa, precipitándose en un éxtasis en el que ella sólo podía abandonarse.

¡Hijo de puta! Él estaba de pie, levantándola, apoyándola contra la pared un segundo antes de que él envolviera sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se precipitara en su interior.

Impactante. Ardiente. Él la llenó profundamente y luego la hizo tomar más. Separando su delicada carne, apretada, lo abrazó acaloradamente cuando él empezó a moverse, enviándola a volar de nuevo, arrancándole, capa por capa, los escudos en torno a su alma.

—Ah, Dios, Tomoyo, nena... tan apretada... tan caliente... abrázame, nena. Abrázame y entiéndelo.

Ella no podía hacer menos. Se aferró a él con si su vida, como si su corazón dependiera de ello. Y en cierto modo, ella sabía que lo hacía. Él estaba llenando su alma, lo único que había jurado que nunca permitiría que sucediera, estaba sucediendo.

Sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, apretando, con los brazos alrededor del cuello manteniéndolo en su lugar, sus labios buscándolo ciegamente cuando se convulsionó nuevamente, sacudiéndose en su agarre, tratando de conducirlo más profundo, más duro, y el mundo estalló a su alrededor en una liberación que parecía que nunca iba a acabar.

Touya bombeaba dentro de ella, rápido y duro, antes de que su gemido llenara sus sentidos, y el calor de su liberación llenara las profundidades de su coño hambriento. Ella lo ordeñaba, gimiendo exhaustamente cuando los temblores de la liberación la estremecieron de nuevo, dejándola fláccida, rota en su agarre mientras apretaba los brazos alrededor de ella.

Momentos después, ella era sólo lejanamente consciente de él tirando de ella, la limpiaba de nuevo, y a continuación, a él mismo, antes de cerrar el suministro de agua y secarlos con unos pocos movimientos rápidos.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a su cama. Acomodándola contra su pecho, las manos hundidas en el pelo mientras sus brazos la rodeaban, el sueño se apoderó de ella. Cálida y protegida, libre de los acosadores sueños eróticos que solían perseguirla, ella dormía en brazos de su guerrero.

Touya miró en la oscuridad del dormitorio, la calidez de Tomoyo arropándolo cerca de su corazón mientras la protegía contra su pecho. Dormía naturalmente, fácilmente. No es que él esperaba que la batalla haya terminado, ni mucho menos.

Una sonrisa somnolienta arqueó sus labios. Sería mejor descansar esta noche, porque él tenía la sensación de que cuando llegue la mañana, iba a ser tan espinosa como siempre. No es que él tuviera la intención de dejarla que haga nada. Él era una parte de ella, quiera ella admitirlo o no. Al igual que ella era una parte de él.

Y ser parte de Tomoyo fue como volver a nacer. Nunca había conocido nada tan dulce, tan caliente, como la realización que sentía su alma por ser su amante.

Él le había advertido, la noche en que Sakura los había interrumpido, que sus días estaban contados. No esperaría más para reclamar lo que sabía desde hacía años que era suyo.

Se movió en contra de su lado, un murmullo de placer salió de su garganta mientras le frotaba las manos con suavidad por la espalda, y ella se colocó aún más cerca de él una vez más.

—Te quiero, Tomoyo.

Le susurró las palabras que sabía que no quería oír. Se las dio mientras dormía, a sabiendas de que, por ahora, era la única manera que lo aceptaría.

—Touya...

Tal y como su nombre salió de su boca lo llenó de placer. Incluso dormida, ella sabía dónde pertenecía.

**Notas: que lindos y ardientes, jejeje, la historia es así no me echen la culpa, sobre aviso son hay engaño eee, ya saben dejen review y se despide está loca gatita****.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Les traigo una nueva historia se llama La Oportunidad de Reno**__** Dentro de la Antología "Avisa si te enamoras de un hombre real"**__**(Honk If You Love Real Men Anthology) **__**1° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals)**_** LORA LEIGH ****, como ven es una nueva adaptación que espero que les guste, y como saben la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor que tampoco es mía, con mi pareja favorita Touya y Tomoyo, habrá mucho lemon si nos les gusta, absténganse de leer, y adaptare las demás obvio con ellos de protagonistas.**

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Ella había dormido con Touya Kinomoto.

No sólo había dormido con él, ella había sido tomada por él. Sostenida por él. "Maldita estúpida", para ser sinceros, ella se burló silenciosamente.

Tomoyo se apoyó en el mostrador de la cocina a la mañana siguiente, sus brazos acunando la cabeza mientras esperaba que termine de hacerse el café, la rica fragancia burlaba sus sentidos para convertirse en un elixir que esperaba pudiera limpiar su cabeza. Que traiga de regreso a su cordura. Sería muy bueno si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás.

Ella gemía lastimosamente.

Ni siquiera podía reclamar que había estado borracha, no había siquiera tocado una cerveza en lo de Sakura. Ella había sido una sobria piedra fría hasta que Touya la besó. Hasta que sus manos le acariciaron el cuerpo, trayendo a sus terminaciones nerviosas a la vida y un hambre voraz arañando su vientre.

Ella apretó los muslos juntos con el recuerdo, odiando la sensación áspera de sus pantalones cortos sueltos contra su carne. Quería las manos de Touya. Incluso la camisa suelta se sentía incómoda en su cuerpo sensible. Ella podía desnudarse. Podía desnudarse, ir a él... Apretó los dientes en una mental negativa.

No iba a pensar en ello. No iba a volver a vivir todas y cada diapositiva lenta de su polla dentro de su vagina, acariciando los sensibles nervios de allí, extendiéndola, llenándola, haciéndola arder ...

Sus puños cerrados mientras apoyaba la frente en el brazo.

Ella no podría haber cometido un error mayor incluso si se hubiese esforzado en hacerlo. Dormir con Reno era equivalente a saltar desde un avión sin paracaídas. No era sólo arriesgado, sino que fue un suicidio a su bienestar emocional.

Había sido obstinado desde niño, mandón desde jovencito, y ahora estaba tan firmemente dominante, que era suficiente para hacerla apretar los dientes. ¿Qué pasó con el simpático muchacho que ponía curitas en las rodillas y le compraba paletas heladas en la tienda de la esquina? ¿Por qué tenía para convertirse en el gran SEAL duro que se empeñó en una carrera que arriesgaba su vida cada vez que iba a trabajar?

"Boba. Boba. Boba", murmuró mientras levantaba la cabeza, mirando a la lenta corriente de líquido negro que corría en la jarra.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decidirte y comprar una cafetera?

Ella se puso rígida ante el tono divertido de Touya, negándose a volverse y enfrentarlo, y a mirar fijamente ese cuerpo increíblemente sexy. El mismo que la había arrebatado durante la noche anterior, empujando entre sus muslos mientras la llenaba con la carne dura y amplia de su polla. Se estremeció al recordarlo.

-Esta funciona. —Murmuró. Y había sido de su madre antes de que ella muriera cinco años atrás.

No había manera de que pudiera considerar enfrentar el día sin café. Lo necesitaba. Era esencial. De lo contrario, iba a derretirse en un charco de baba antes de que pudiera considerar empujar a Touya por la puerta.

Él gruñó en desacuerdo detrás de ella.

—Vamos a conseguir un molinillo de café más tarde y algunos granos frescos. Te haré un poco de café de verdad.

Volviendo la cabeza lentamente desde el refugio de sus brazos, ella le devolvió la mirada. Más de un metro ochenta de carne magra, músculo liso y duro. Maldito sea. No llevaba una camisa. Su pecho, con un puñado de pelo, se mostraba en todo su oscuro esplendor, desplazando los músculos, tentando, animando...

— ¿No tienes que comprar una cama o algo así?

Ella se enderezó rápidamente, tiró una taza del gancho en la pared y rezó porque el oscuro brebaje se diera prisa. Tenía que aclarar su cabeza, o nunca lograría pasar el día.

— ¿Estás tratando de huir, Tomoyo?

Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz, verla, cuando ella giró para mirarlo.

—Sí —replicó ella con desesperación —Lo estoy. No puedo tratar contigo esta mañana. Ve a torturar a Sakura.

Como si ella pensaría por un minuto que él iba a hacer eso. Ella lo conocía mejor, se dijo a sí mismo frenéticamente. Él le había advertido la última vez, cuando él la despertó con un beso, cerniéndose sobre ella como una marea de pasión, que sus días estaban contados. Había intentado convencerse a sí misma que no era grave. Ella debería haber sabido mejor.

—Yo no lo creo, cariño. ¿Crees que voy a permitirte escapar de mí tan pronto?

Uh-oh.

Ella parpadeó volviéndose a él con una expresión endurecida, sus ojos grises cambiando a tormentosos. Ella conocía esa mirada, y no presagiaba nada bueno para deshacerse de él.

— ¿Qué tan pronto, entonces?

Ella dejó la taza en la mesa y tiró el recipiente por debajo de la pequeña corriente, avanzando lentamente con ella para llenar rápidamente la taza.

Se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió demasiado rápido. El líquido caliente le quemó la lengua, pero no ayudó en nada para borrar la sensación que recordaba su contacto.

—Maldita sea, Shaoran tenía razón, eres una cascarrabias por la mañana.

Afirmó mientras se movía hacia el café él mismo, lo que la hizo retroceder rápidamente. Si él la tocaba, ella estaba perdida.

—Siempre soy una cascarrabias.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras se servía una taza de café.

—Y ese es mi café.

Alzó la frente burlonamente.

—Conozco una cura para tu mal humor.

La sonrisa traviesa jugando en su boca enviaba convulsiones de excitación a su útero. Maldito sea. Maldito sea. Podía sentir su cuerpo preparándose para él, dolorido por él. Aún más alarmante era el hecho de que se sentía bien. Su presencia en la cocina no era tan molesta como debería haber sido. Se sentía cómodo, imposiblemente natural. Odiaba a la gente alrededor de ella a primera hora de la mañana, pero con Touya era diferente. Lo cual significaba que él tenía que irse.

—Tan pronto como termine mi café, te estoy echando.

Era la única salida.

Ella se trasladó a la mesa, sosteniendo la taza amablemente mientras inhalaba el olor. La cordura residía allí sin duda.

—Deberías crecer un poco primero, cariño.

Él no estaba divertido, no estaba sonriendo. Él la miraba con determinación, con ojos intensos.

—Y no me llames cariño.

Él se apoyó en el mostrador, cruzando sus tobillos desnudos mientras ella le miraba sus pies. Maldita sea, incluso los dedos de los pies parecían sexy.

Ella bebió un sorbo de café, permaneciendo en silencio. Tenía que haber una manera de sacarlo de su apartamento, sin necesidad de llamar a la policía. ¿Y qué se suponía que debía decirle a la policía? Disculpe, oficial, pero lo dejé follarme la noche anterior, así que por supuesto que cree que tiene derechos en este momento.

Ella revoleó los ojos ante ese pensamiento. Por supuesto, él pensó que lo creía. Conocía a Touya. No había una oportunidad en el infierno que haya siquiera considerado que se trató de una aventura de una noche. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano. El hermano de su mejor amiga. Estaba jugando en serio.

El pánico estalló ante la idea de eso. Oh infiernos. Ella lo miró salvajemente, interpretando la caprichosa pequeña sonrisa de sus labios y la forma en que la observaba. Como si fuera suya.

—Fue sólo sexo.

Se echó a reír. Idiota. Bebió un sorbo de café e hizo una mueca.

—Definitivamente voy a tener que mostrarte el fino arte de preparar café.

Dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

—Esta cosa no va a ayudar a tu actitud en absoluto, Tomoyo.

—Mi actitud no es el problema. Tú lo eres.

Le informó con los dientes apretados.

—Te invité a dormir. No a entrar y hacerte cargo. —Dijo ella, desesperada mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—No se suponía que... que —su rostro ardía —Hicieras lo que hiciste.

— ¿Qué he hecho?

Abrió los ojos, casi inocentemente. Ella podía ver que el conocimiento resplandecía allí, aun cuando el chándal que llevaba comenzaba a abultarse en torno de su erección.

Ella tragó con fuerza ante esa visión. Se le hizo agua la boca. Oh Dios, ¿por qué se le hacía agua la boca? ¿Por qué se imaginaba repentinamente de rodillas y tirando de la cintura del pantalón aclarando la carne gruesa que la estaba torturando? Y tenía la boca hecha agua. Débil, Tomoyo, se acusaba con firmeza. Eres tan débil.

—Eso —dijo ella, agitando la mano señalando a su erección —Eso es lo que hiciste anoche. Me sedujiste.

— ¿Te seduje?

Era evidente que se estaba riendo ahora, cuando miró el bulto en su pantalón.

— ¿Con mi polla? ¿Esa fue la seducción? Cariño, todo lo que hice fue besarte. Tú me devolviste el beso.

—Bueno, eso fue suficiente —ella inhaló —Ahora es el momento en que te vistes y te marchas.

Él dejó la taza sobre el mostrador, entrecerrando los ojos, y el temor se deslizó por su espalda. Ella conocía a Touya. Conocía sus miradas, sus estados de ánimo, y su terquedad. Ella sabía cuándo estaba a punto de hacer algo que él sabía que iba a cabrearla. Y tenía esa postura ahora.

—Ven aquí.

Su voz viva era profunda como el terciopelo negro.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo, mirando con recelo.

—He dicho, ven aquí.

Gruñó. Tomoyo se estremeció en reacción. Su coño estaba chorreando por el sonido de su voz. Ella era tan fácil.

—No.

Cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos, con la esperanza de ocultar el revelador endurecimiento de sus pezones. Maldición, ellos sufrían por su toque, por su boca, por su lengua vacilante sobre ellos.

Él arqueó su frente.

—Tú sabes —dijo pausadamente —Me muero por ver la carne desnuda de ese bonito culo volviéndose color rojo. Ven aquí, Tomoyo, o te demostraré la rapidez con que mi mano puede hacerlo arder.

Touya vio como los ojos de Tomoyo se encendían, oscureciendo el azul, llenándola de acalorada excitación, cuando ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados de pánico. Quería reír, pero tenía la sensación de que la empujaría aún más a escaparse. Como si él iba a permitir eso.

Mentalmente negó con la cabeza, la vio tratando de reconstruir sus defensas para mantenerlo fuera.

Pobre Tomoyo. No importaba. Nada iba a disminuir el calor y el hambre entre ellos.

—No me has amenazado con golpearme.

Espetó de repente, parpadeando con asombro mientras lo observaba.

—Sí, lo hice —dijo refutando su declaración suavemente —Ahora ven aquí.

Señaló con el dedo directamente en frente de sus pies.

La ira chisporroteaba en el aire. Pura furia femenina calentaba la habitación, cuando dejó caer los brazos lentamente a los costados y sus mejillas se encendían por la conmoción.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes?

Exclamó estampando fuertemente con su pie contra el piso. Maldita sea, ella lo ponía caliente ardiendo así.

—Esta es mi casa, Touya —dijo, apuntando a su pecho y estrechando sus propios ojos —Mi cocina, mi casa, y te vas.

Touya la estudió rápidamente mientras tomaba una decisión. Ella estaba temblando de ira... y de pánico. No quería empujarla tan duro y rápido como para perderla. Así que se iría, pero no lo haría por mucho tiempo. Tenía que darle un poco de tiempo para echarlo de menos, pero estaría de vuelta. Además no había una sola posibilidad de poder permanecer mucho tiempo lejos, no después de haberla tenido, después de haber sentido el calor de su coño agarrar su polla, los dulces músculos apretados ondeando a su alrededor mientras se acercaba, sosteniendo su cuerpo satisfecho junto a él más tarde.

Se enderezó, mirándola con atención. Ella se puso rígida, moviendo el pie hacia atrás como si fuera a retirarse, antes de que ella pudiera controlar el movimiento.

—Tomoyo, ven aquí.

Le dijo con más suavidad.

Si es posible, sus ojos se abrieron aún más por el pánico de su tono más suave.

Era muy consciente del riesgo que corría. Convencer a Tomoyo para abrir su corazón estaba lleno de peligros. No del tipo físico, sino del tipo emocional. Había visto el resultado de la vida de su madre junto a su padre que había sido un SEAL de la Marina. Las largas ausencias, las peleas cuando regresaba a casa, la incapacidad de su madre a aceptar el peligro que su padre enfrentaba, y la negativa de su padre para negociar la situación de alguna manera, a excepción de tomar más misiones, mantenerse alejado, hasta que finalmente él no había regresado. Él había sido asesinado durante una misión, dejando a su madre para hacer frente a su culpa, y Tomoyo tuvo que enfrentar al mundo sin un padre.

Ella apretó los labios desafiándolo antes de observarlo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Le gruñó yendo hacia él.

—Esto.

Él bajó la cabeza. No la tocó, excepto con los labios. Se agarró a la barra detrás de él con las dos manos, con ganas de asirla a ella, en su lugar. Ninguna fuerza, ninguna demanda, sólo la excitación de la idea de los azotes entre ellos, volviéndolo loco, poniéndola lo suficientemente caliente como para quemarla.

Ella abrió sus labios en un suspiro ahogado, alargando las manos para llegar a su cintura, sus dedos se encresparon contra su carne cuando sumergió la lengua en su interior. Inclinando la cabeza, se apretó más, gimiendo cuando su erección se amortiguada en contra del estómago, mientras se frotaba contra él, un gemido de lujuria escapaba de su garganta mientras él abarcaba sus labios, le acariciaba con la lengua, y luego incursionaba en el interior del dulce néctar de su pasión.

Cuando ella estaba suave, flexible, moldeada a su cuerpo mientras su lengua se enredaba con la suya, él lentamente se apartó.

—Tomoyo...

Su suave lamento lo hizo apretar los dientes mientras luchaba con cada instinto de su interior que le gritaba que la tomara en el piso, para convencerla, para obligarla a admitir lo que estaba negando tan obviamente.

En cambio, respiró profundo y se alejó de la tentación de su dulce cuerpo. Dios, ella no tenía idea de lo difícil que era para él alejarse de ella, dejarla con un dolor tal como el que sufría por ella. Pero no podía, no se arriesgaría a perderla. Si él la llevaba ahora, la tomaría en su cama como él quería tan desesperadamente, entonces debilitaría su determinación, pero los avances que había hecho estaban haciéndole entender que podrían ser el uno al otro.

—Ahora me voy —Se volvió y salió de la cocina —Te veré en la mañana, Tomoyo. Voy a traer el café.

**Notas: no cabe duda que Tomoyo es muy testaruda, menos mal que Touya es muuuy persistente, las cosas no las va a dejar así, espero que la historia les guste y me dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Les traigo una nueva historia se llama La Oportunidad de Reno**__** Dentro de la Antología "Avisa si te enamoras de un hombre real"**__**(Honk If You Love Real Men Anthology) **__**1° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals)**_** LORA LEIGH ****, como ven es una nueva adaptación que espero que les guste, y como saben la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor que tampoco es mía, con mi pareja favorita Touya y Tomoyo, habrá mucho lemon si nos les gusta, absténganse de leer, y adaptare las demás obvio con ellos de protagonistas.**

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Tomoyo deambuló por la casa durante horas, limpiando lo que no necesitaba limpiar, maldito hombre, su arrogancia y su condenado alfa, dominante, mandón, complejo de héroe.

Ella había maldecido tanto a Touya como a su hermano Shaoran durante años por las mismas cosas que los hacían tan especiales. Eran guerreros, decididos a proteger, a marcar una diferencia. Y ellos marcaban la diferencia. Pero él seguía siendo arrogante. Las relaciones no eran zonas de guerra.

"No hay ninguna relación, carajo", murmuró con furia, saliendo de la ducha y secándose rápidamente antes de encresparse el pelo.

Ella no iba a sentarse alrededor de esta noche y esperarlo. Ya lo había esperado demasiadas noches, pasando por la casa con Sakura, mordiéndose las uñas si sabía que estaba en una misión, derramando lágrimas si volvía a casa más tarde de lo que le había dicho a su hermana que volvería. Ella y Sakura temían tanto que el coche negro del gobierno trajera la noticia de una horrible muerte.

Ahora, se suponía que ella se sentaría alrededor de la maldita casa para torturarse a sí misma sobre los sentimientos y las emociones de las que sabía que nunca se liberaría.

Ella lo amaba.

Maldita sea, ella lo quería, pero eso no significaba que tenía que gustarle.

Sacó el sujetador y las bragas rojas de seda y encaje de su cajón, y se los puso, a sabiendas de que se veía muy bien con ellos. Sexy y caliente. La hizo sentirse malvada y salvaje. Casi tan mala y salvaje como Touya la hacía sentir.

Mordiéndose los labios, movía sus manos lentamente, ahuecando sus pechos hinchados mientras los pulgares raspaban sobre sus distendidos pezones. Cerró los ojos, y casi podía sentir que él la tocaba, produciendo un feroz calor en el fondo de sus entrañas.

Se suponía que él no le haría esto a ella. Lograr que lo eche de menos con tanta desesperación, lograr que deseara aceptarlo tan fácilmente como lo hizo. Pero él no era el que marcaría el paso, llenándola de ira. Y esa era la parte que la aterrorizaba. Ella no quería ser como su madre, siempre enojada o deprimida, asustada al oír el sonido de un vehículo que viene por el camino.

Los padres de Touya y Sakura habían muerto seis años atrás en un accidente de coche. Juntos. No había habido condolencias del gobierno, no recibieron respuestas relacionadas con la forma en que murieron. En caso de que hayan muerto. Las preguntas que la madre de Tomoyo había formulado cada día hasta su muerte.

Tomó el sexy vestido negro que ella amaba tanto de su armario mientras el pasado consumía a su alma con un vacío dolor. Cayó hasta la mitad de los muslos, las correas finas apenas cubrían los tirantes del sujetador, mientras la blusa le cubría los senos. La negra seda con brillo se sentía bien sobre ella, se veía bien en ella.

Ella lo combinó con sandalias de tacón alto, de tiras negras, y respiró hondo antes de agarrar las llaves, dinero en efectivo y la identificación en una minúscula cartera y bajar las escaleras.

Ella no estaba casada. No tenía que quedarse en casa paseándose por los pisos y condenadamente seguro que no tenía que preocuparse acerca de Touya Kinomoto o sus percepciones y arrogancia. Que se siente y empolle si él quería. Ella iba a jugar.

Estaba aburrida de su mente siempre amorosa, pero ella no lo iba a admitir ante Sakura, que la había acompañado en su pequeña aventura de esta noche.

—Touya va a estar enfadado.

Fue la única objeción de Sakura a las actividades de la noche cuando entraron en el pequeño club, el ritmo de la música las rodeó, la tenue atmósfera de humo se oscureció y no era tan atractivo como Tomoyo trataba de fingir.

—Vivirá —le espetó ella —Tu hermano es íntegramente demasiado dominante, Sakura. Y todavía estoy enojada contigo por dejar que tus amigos usaran su cama.

—Claro que es dominante.

Se rió Sakura mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud a la parte trasera del club y a una solitaria mesa vacía.

—Él no haría lo que hace si no lo fuera. Reconócelo, Tomoyo, es una de las cosas que te gustan de él.

Esto era una de las cosas que la aterrorizaba sobre él.

—No, eso es lo que te gusta de Shaoran.

Ella tomó su silla y miró a su alrededor con impaciencia a la camarera.

—Me gusta que mi hombre sea un poco más seguro. Tú sabes, Sak, el tipo de hombre de "permanecer en la casa y el hogar".

Le hizo un ademán a la camarera, impaciente por dejar atrás el tema de Touya y su actitud arrogante de a-mi-manera-o-ninguna.

—Si lo que quieres es engañarte a ti misma.

Se rió Sakura después de que la camarera le trajo sus pedidos de bebidas.

—Pero sigues adelante de todos modos. Me gusta ver a Touya en acción. Es dulce. Shaoran debería tomar lecciones.

Tomoyo le dirigió una hosca mirada a su amiga.

—Deja el tema. Estoy aquí para pasar un buen rato, no para hablar acerca de Touya.

Bailó con el primer hombre que la invitó, no de cerca, lento y movido, pero un rápido fuerte ritmo llenaba sus venas y le permitía ignorar los recuerdos que amenazaban con abrumar sus sentidos.

Se sentó cuando comenzaron los bailes más lentos, un hecho poco habitual para ella, que sólo la hizo enojarse más. Pero no podía soportar la idea de otro hombre sosteniéndola, todavía no. Dios, ¿cuán patética era?, se preguntó mientras se movía al duro ritmo que llenaba el club.

Se balanceó a tiempo con las canciones, sus cabellos sueltos por la espalda, acariciando la parte superior de sus hombros, recordándole el toque de Touya. Cerró los ojos y vio su cara, sólo para volver a abrirlos y encontrarse con su pareja actual.

Echó una mirada por el lugar y su corazón se estremeció en su pecho cuando ella juró que lo había visto moverse entre la multitud. Nadie podía moverse como Touya, con una gracia masculina depredadora que atraía la atención y tenía a la mujer jadeando frotándose contra él como los gatos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, descartó la sospecha.

No sabía por qué estaba dejando que esto le afecta tan drásticamente. La atracción física entre ellos había florecido desde hacía años. Ella sabía que finalmente terminaría por debajo de Touya en la cama, ella sólo no había esperado que sea tan intenso.

Retrocedió cuando el muchacho alto y huesudo que estaba bailando con ella, se acercó para tomarla de la cadera, destellando un gesto irritado cuando él le hizo un mohín de vuelta a ella. Ella no estaba de humor para esto. Ella quería bailar, gastar la energía pulsante de su cuerpo y olvidarse del hombre que ahora ella sabía que permanecería en su cerebro para siempre.

Cuando la banda hizo una pausa, preparándose para entablar otro número, una dura mano la agarró por la muñeca de repente, arrastrándola cerca mientras ella gritaba por la sorpresa.

Oh infiernos. Touya estaba enojado.

Ella lo miró, consciente del inmediato endurecimiento de sus pezones y su ultra sensibilidad contra el encaje del sostén. Entre sus muslos, su clítoris empezó a palpitar con el mismo furioso, duro ritmo que su corazón.

—Bueno, no esperaba verte aquí.

Gritó por encima de la música cuando comenzó a arrastrarla por la pista de baile.

—Déjame adivinar, Sakura te ha llamado.

—Sakura muestra su sentido común en los momentos más extraños.

Volvió la cabeza, entornando los ojos sobre ella cuando comenzó a sacarla de la multitud. Él la dirigió a través del lugar, en dirección a la oscura esquina de su mesa. En lugar de ser empujada a una de las sillas de allí, se encontró a sí misma aplastada contra la pared, mientras él bajaba la cabeza, los labios en su oído.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Ella lo miró desafiante —Yo no recuerdo haberte invitado.

—No, estabas demasiado malditamente ocupada huyendo de mí —espetó.

Ella debería haberle dicho a continuación, que ella no lo quería, que no lo necesitaba, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca.

— ¿Celoso, Touya?

A ella le costaba respirar, los pezones como piedras apretaban contra su vestido.

—No estoy celoso en absoluto —le aseguró con firmeza —Tú no dejarías que otro hombre te tocara, ¿verdad, Tomoyo? ¿Tú sabes que ese dulce pequeño cuerpo tiene dueño?, ¿no?

—Sí.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, consciente de la pasión somnolencia que se reflejaba en su expresión.

—Yo…

Él le mordisqueaba la oreja resueltamente, enviando estremecimientos a través de ella.

—Voy a azotar tu culo por esto.

—Oh, azótame.

Ella fingió temblar, su voz era sarcástica a pesar de los temblores de inquietud que se deslizaban por su espalda.

Entonces sintió un sorprendente tirón mientras él le aprisionaba ambas muñecas con una mano, manteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza, mientras la otra se trasladó a la parte posterior de su muslo, subiendo la falda del vestido a la mitad de una redondeada mejilla de su firme culo.

La sensación de su mano, callosa y caliente, hizo que la respiración le quedara capturada en la garganta. La implícita amenaza de la acción debería haberla cabreado, por lo menos debería haberla puesto más nerviosa que excitada.

—Oh nena, te voy a azotar.

Para probar su punto, su mano retrocedió de nuevo antes de darle una palmada, el golpecito calentando su carne.

—No tienes idea de lo bien que voy a golpear a este precioso pequeño culo. Si querías jugar a la zorra, cariño, entonces sabías dónde estaba. Podrías haber venido a mí.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la pared mientras sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo del borde de sus bragas y arrastraron la estrecha hendidura que separa las nalgas.

—Quise olvidarme de ti, no escapar de ti.

Espetó sin aliento, luchando contra sí misma y de la debilidad que golpeaba a las rodillas mientras sus dedos sondeaban íntimamente las resbaladizas curvas de su coño.

Podía sentir su carne más caliente, los densos jugos cubriendo su coño, preparándola para él, mientras su mente se llenaba con las imágenes eróticas de la noche anterior. Reno viniendo sobre ella, apartando sus muslos mientras se deslizaba entre ellos.

Su respiración se atragantó en la garganta cuando su vagina convulsionaba con un hambre voraz.

—Vamos a discutir que tan bueno es eso, querida.

Gruñó en su oído, apretando sus caderas contra la parte baja del estómago, permitiéndose sentir el grosor de su erección detrás de la bragueta de los vaqueros.

—Vamos a discutir todos tus pequeños malos hábitos, en profundidad.

Dos dedos se hundieron dentro de la húmeda entrada de su hendidura, extendiendo su sensible carne cuando él la empujó hasta el borde del clímax.

La música les rodeaba, la conciencia de que cualquier persona los podría estar mirando. No es que pudieran ver demasiado el estado en que Touya la estaba poniendo.

—Touya...

Su jadeante gemido fue bajo, un grito ahogado de necesidad que se deslizó de sus labios a su garganta, sus dientes rastrillaban mientras la mordisqueaba suavemente, y luego calmaba el pequeño fuego con la calidez de sus labios y su lengua.

—Maldita seas, Tomoyo.

Su voz era áspera, al borde del aparente control en el ronco barítono.

—Me estás empujando demasiado lejos, nena. Sólo tú te negarías a volver atrás y ver dónde diablos esto podría ir. ¿Por qué quieres alejarme?

Metió los dedos en su lloroso coño, sosteniéndola en el borde de la cordura mientras ella luchaba para no gritar demandando que se la llevara. En ese mismo momento.

—No te estoy presionando —dijo sin aliento —Sigue empujando... ¡Ah Dios, Touya!

Ella tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar mendigar mientras quitaba sus dedos de ella, jadeando cuando sus labios volvieron a acariciarle el cuello, la respiración pesada y dificultosa.

Ella lo miró mientras se ponía detrás de ella, bajando los brazos, pero sin soltar sus muñecas aprisionadas con su poderosa mano.

—Jáctate.

Lo acusó duramente mientras su mirada parpadeaba a sus muñecas atadas.

— ¿Por qué sólo no trajiste las esposas?

—No me tientes.

Su sonrisa era todos dientes. Predatoria, profunda.

—Ahora avanza como una niña buena, Tomoyo.

Ella frunció el ceño ante la burla pesada de su voz. Él podría ser un poco más molesto, pensó, sólo con desarrollar un poco más su propio temperamento. No tenía derecho a estar enojado con ella, era su opción cómo pasaba el tiempo, no de él. Y ella se condenaría si quería soportar esta actitud porque ella decidió pasar un tiempo bailando en lugar de esperar alrededor de él.

—Oye, tío, no tienes derecho a arrastrarla a salir de aquí.

El chico grande del baile anterior estaba en su camino, deteniéndolo lentamente a Touya.

Tomoyo miró por encima del hombro, los ojos muy abiertos. El muchacho no era tan alto como Touya, pero era delgado y duro, construido como un condenado futbolista y mirando a Touya como un toro desbordado.

—Lo siento, amigo, pero la señora me pertenece.

Un hombre racionalmente normal podría haber prestado atención a la advertencia en la voz de Touya, por no mencionar el aspecto salvaje en el rostro.

—Yo no vi ninguna marca, imbécil.

El hombre más joven se balanceaba borracho delante de él, causando que Tomoyo ahogue un gemido de mortificación.

Touya nunca le permitiría vivir esto otra vez, y tampoco lo haría Shaoran, una vez que se entere de ello. Maldita sea, ¿por qué estas cosas tienen que pasar con ella?

—Simplemente no miraste en el lugar correcto. —Touya le informó, con voz profunda y mortal.

—Tienes mucha suerte. Si lo hubieras hecho, tendría que rasgar tu garganta afuera.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos. Este Touya daba miedo. Parecía dispuesto a luchar, a defender, a reclamar.

—Uhh, Touya, vámonos.- Ella lo empujó del brazo, consciente de la empuñadura que aún conservaba en sus muñecas.

—Un hombre un poco duro, ¿no?

El muchacho se echó a reír, y Tomoyo gimió miserablemente. El otro hombre tenía que estar más borracho que ella pensó, incluso considerando que insultó a Touya tan groseramente. Además, Touya era por lo menos quince centímetros más alto que el otro hombre. A veces mayor no significa mejor.

Antes de que pudiera hacer más que jadear por la sorpresa, ella estaba libre, y Touya tenía al muchacho por el cuello. Poco a poco, tiró al hombre más joven al suelo mientras sus fornidas manos se envolvían alrededor de las muñecas y los ojos marrones comenzaron a abultarse por la falta de oxígeno.

—No te metas conmigo, muchacho —gruñó Touya sin piedad —O con mi mujer. Punto.

Cuando liberó al hombre más joven, Tomoyo lo miró.

—Estás loco.

Dijo, dando una palmada en el brazo con la fuerza suficiente para atrapar a su mano cuando él la miró sorprendido.

— ¡Tu mujer, mi culo! Eres un matón, Touya. Un machista, egoísta, arrogante y bravucón SEAL, que me condenen si me voy a ninguna parte contigo.

Se volvió y recorrió la multitud, con la cara encendida de vergüenza y de furia, a pesar de que su cuerpo aún estaba excitado, palpitante.

Mi mujer.

Algo en su interior se había derretido cuando él dijo ásperamente esas palabras, por su tono espeso con posesividad y furia masculina, mientras que otra parte gritó con horror. Él la había reclamado. No era sólo sexo con él, hablaba en serio sobre esto, y en ese momento acababa de ser conducida por la fuerza a casa. No es que ella no había sido consciente de ello ya. Pero ahora, ella lo sabía hasta su alma. Todos sus sueños, esperanzas y temores estaban atados con un hombre. Con Touya.

Ella se retorció.

**Notas: Dios como amo a este Touya, tan, tan, tan ya parezco campana jejejeje, y Tomoyo hay que se derrite por él, pero según ella no quiere que él lo sepa, espero que la historia les esté gustando y que me dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Les traigo una nueva historia se llama La Oportunidad de Reno**__** Dentro de la Antología "Avisa si te enamoras de un hombre real"**__**(Honk If You Love Real Men Anthology) **__**1° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals)**_** LORA LEIGH ****, como ven es una nueva adaptación que espero que les guste, y como saben la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor que tampoco es mía, con mi pareja favorita Touya y Tomoyo, habrá mucho lemon si nos les gusta, absténganse de leer, y adaptare las demás obvio con ellos de protagonistas.**

**CAPÍTULO 06**

Touya se quedó detrás del auto cuidado de Tomoyo mientras la seguía a su casa, las manos aferradas al volante.

Ella tenía razón. Había estado enojado, celoso y conducido en el fino borde de su control, de lo contrario, habría manejado al hombre más joven con un poco más de discreción. La verdad era que quería matar a ese chico por atreverse a tratar de interponerse entre él y Tomoyo.

Se pasó la mano por la cara mientras luchaba con sus violentas emociones. Nunca había sentido la adrenalina a través de su sistema, como lo hacía ahora. Su polla estaba más dura de lo que había estado en cualquier momento en su vida y el impulso de follar a Tomoyo hasta que ella estuviera demasiado cansada para luchar, era casi abrumador.

Ella lo estaba volviendo loco, no es que él esperara nada menos de ella. Había sabido que robar su corazón no iba a ser fácil, y la ataba a él aún más fuerte. Ella lo miró y vio a sus padres. El padre que dejó de luchar, la madre que gritaba y bramaba y bebía demasiado, mientras que él se había ido hasta el día en que regresó en un ataúd.

Era el peligro del trabajo que algunas mujeres no podían manejar. Y él se había preocupado de que Tomoyo no podría manejarlo, si él no hubiera sabido a ciencia cierta que, en cada misión, Sakura sabía dónde estaba él, ella y Tomoyo esperaban juntas. Riendo, bromeando, poniéndole apodos e insultándolo como el infierno cuando regresaba, según lo que le había informado su hermana. Pero ella lo manejaba. Al igual que Sakura ayudaba a Tomoyo a manejar las ausencias de Shaoran. Ellas tenían el apoyo del sistema en el que se había basado la mayor parte de sus vidas.

Ella era más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba, reflexionó Touya, mientras él estacionaba detrás de su coche. La observó, entrecerró los ojos cuando ella salió enfadada fuera del coche, ese vestidito negro coqueteando con la parte superior de sus muslos cuando se envolvió a su alrededor en una nube de seda.

Más despacio, Touya se bajó de la camioneta. Lento y cuidadoso, se advirtió a sí mismo. Él había perdido en el club. Demonios, había estado cerca de tirársela en ese rincón oscuro para que todos lo vean.

—Vete, Touya —gruñó ella mientras abría la puerta principal —No quiero verte ni hablar contigo.

Por lo menos, no trató de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Ella entró en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par para él. Reno controlaba la sonrisa que quería tocar a sus labios. Podía gritar hasta que el infierno se congelara, pero él la conocía. Del derecho y del revés, él la conocía, la amaba, y él estaría condenado si iba a dejar que encontrara excusas para echarlo de su vida.

— ¿No estás cansada de ser tan cobarde, Tomoyo?

Dijo mientras la seguía al interior, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta detrás de él.

Giró en redondo, los largos y elegantes rizos dorados hicieron que sus manos le hormiguearan por abanicar alrededor de su cuerpo esbelto.

— ¿Yo? ¿Una cobarde? —Un pulgar imperioso señaló en su pecho —Soy realista, Touya. A diferencia de ti, prefiero ver la verdad en lugar de las mentiras bonitas de las que me quieres convencer.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, lentamente.

— ¿Cuando, Tomoyo, alguna vez te mentí?

— ¡Cada vez que me has tocado! —Gritó ella devolviéndole la mirada, pensando en los dos últimos años, los besos robados y los toques ligeros.

—Pretendiendo algo ligero, algo fácil. Tú lo quieres todo, ¿verdad, Touya?

— ¡Infiernos, sí!

Él chasqueó, manteniéndose frente a ella a través del cuarto, sabiendo que si se acercaba demasiado, no había manera de que podría dejar de tocarla.

—Nunca he pretendido ser diferente, Tomoyo. Tú fuiste la que siguió corriendo, la que se mantuvo negándose a enfrentar los hechos. Tú eres la mentirosa, Tomoyo, no yo.

—Nunca te he mentido.

Pasó sus manos por el pelo, la frustración y el dolor evidente en su rostro.

—Ya te dije que no podía manejarlo. Que no podía manejar el tipo de relación que quieres conmigo.

—Al diablo con eso —gruñó —No quiero sólo una maldita relación contigo, Tomoyo. Quiero un "para siempre". Y tú lo supiste todo el tiempo.

Tomoyo lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

—No...

—Sí, por Dios, lo sabías —él expiró lentamente —Tú revoloteabas alrededor, bromeando y coqueteando, un besito aquí y allá, una mascota y una palmadita, y pensaste que sería suficiente para mantenerme alejado. Ahora estás descubriendo lo contrario y sientes un miedo atroz de ti.

Enderezó la espalda determinantemente y sus ojos brillaron.

—Quiero que te vayas —Su voz era áspera, rota por la emoción —Vete y no vuelvas, Touya.

Una sonrisa burlona le torció los labios.

—Sí, supongo que lo harás.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de nuevo, conteniendo la necesidad de abrazarla, de prometerle que todo estaría bien.

—Si me voy —continuó —seguirás ocultando tu cabeza en la arena, pretendiendo que de alguna manera u otra, si muero en acción, entonces no te hará daño. Sobrevivirías sin una botella en tu mano y tu corazón se mantendría intacto.

La vio pálida, el color abandonó su cara cuando le devolvió la mirada en estado de shock.

— ¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerlo, Tomoyo? —Preguntó en voz baja — ¿Crees que no te hará daño? ¿Crees que tener tu corazón agradable y firmemente distante hará que nada ni nadie puedan romperlo?

—Suficiente.

Su voz temblorosa, el corazón quebrado. Pero su rechazo le dolía más. Quemaba su alma.

Se acercó a ella, entonces, apretándole los hombros antes de que pudiera escapar, mirándola fijamente mientras él luchaba con sus propias violentas emociones.

— ¿Funcionará? —Quería hacerle ver la verdad —Mírame, Tomoyo. Si me muero mañana, ¿te sentirías menos herida de lo que sería si tuviéramos un año o veinte juntos? ¿Me enterrarías más fácil?

"¡Oh Dios!" Ella se estremeció, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba hacia él miserablemente.

—No podría soportarlo. ¿No lo ves, Touya? Yo no podría soportar si algo te pasara.

Esas lágrimas. No podía controlar sus lágrimas. Dios, no permitas que llore, que le dieran ganas de matar a alguien. Y como era él el causante de las lágrimas, no le dejaba muchas opciones.

—No lo entiendo —dijo ella, llorando — ¿Qué pasa si yo soy como mi madre? No tengo el valor para enfrentar eso.

—El infierno no lo tienes.

Dijo, y se precipitó hacia abajo, tomando sus labios, lo que la obligó a apoyar la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, cuando tomaba el beso, mientras que él necesitaba tomar su corazón. Completamente. Completamente. Y su respuesta fue todo lo que sabía que podría ser, todo lo que sabía que guardaba escondido dentro de su alma.

Sus labios se abrieron, su lengua se extendió hacia la suya, amamantando dentro de él la calidez de su boca mientras ella se levantaba hacia él, presionando las duras puntas de sus pezones en su pecho cuando sus brazos se envolvieron apretadamente alrededor de su cuello, sus manos agarrándole la cabeza.

Con un gruñido roto, la atrajo hacia sí, levantándola en sus brazos y girando por la escalera. Si esto fuese todo lo que tendría, entonces él lo tomaría. Pero por Dios, él le demostraría. Aunque fuera la última cosa que lograra, él le demostraría exactamente lo que estaba tirando.

**Notas: que mal esta Tomoyo, que no ve, que Touya la ama, pero no se preocupen si habrá un final feliz, muuuuuy feliz jejejeje, bueno ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Les traigo una nueva historia se llama La Oportunidad de Reno**__** Dentro de la Antología "Avisa si te enamoras de un hombre real"**__**(Honk If You Love Real Men Anthology) **__**1° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals)**_** LORA LEIGH ****, como ven es una nueva adaptación que espero que les guste, y como saben la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor que tampoco es mía, con mi pareja favorita Touya y Tomoyo, habrá mucho lemon si nos les gusta, absténganse de leer, y adaptare las demás obvio con ellos de protagonistas.**

**CAPÍTULO 07**

La expresión de su rostro no se la había visto antes. Potente, dominante, el relieve de los duros planos y ángulos apretados a medida que avanzaba.

—Touya.

La protesta fue detenida por el simple hecho de que sus labios cubrieron los suyos una vez más, mientras sus manos se apoderaron de las curvas redondeadas de las nalgas, tirando de ella hacia arriba y apoyándola con la gruesa polla rígida detrás de la bragueta de los vaqueros.

El calor estalló al instante, extendiéndose desde su coño al resto de su cuerpo cuando las manos se apoyaron en sus hombros y ella se arqueó más cerca. No podía imaginar no tener esto de nuevo, nunca más estar en sus manos y ser amada por él.

Retorciéndose en su puño, ella luchó contra él por el beso, tan desesperadamente hambrienta por él como él estaba por ella. Sus manos apretaban la carne de su trasero hasta que un erótico, agudo cosquilleo atravesó la pequeña entrada de su ano cuando le separó la carne.

—Siéntelo, Tomoyo. Siente lo dulce y caliente que es. Esto no sólo tiene seguir, nena; sino que se cierne y come mi alma y me pone tan jodidamente hambriento que creo que voy a volverme loco sin esto. Así es como he estado. Eso es lo me hacen tus lágrimas cada minuto que estamos separados. Necesitado de esto. Tu sabor, tu toque.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que no podía refutar sus palabras. El recuerdo de esos breves y calientes besos en el pasado, con los brazos rodeándola, la había atormentado. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba hasta que se sintió aterrada, pero la hizo consciente de la debilidad de su corazón y estaba perdiendo la batalla de mantenerse al margen.

Entonces el mundo giró a su alrededor mientras él la levantó en sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso de su instintiva protesta mientras caminaba por la habitación hacia el piso de arriba rápidamente.

—Touya... tú lo estás decidiendo otra vez.

Murmuró ella mientras él se dirigía a su habitación, bajando sus pies en el suelo antes de tirarla hacia atrás contra él una vez más.

—Yo te estoy tomando lo suficientemente rápido.

Él gruñó, agachando su cabeza mientras inclinaba la de ella hacia atrás, atrapando sus labios en un beso que le robó su protesta, al igual que la dejó sin aliento.

Él se rió entre dientes por el áspero y tenso sonido cuando ella maniobró con las manos entre ellos, moviéndose a los botones que tenían prisionera a su polla. Ella no iba a permanecer allí, permitiéndole controlarla, para dominarla tan fácilmente. Ella no podía negar el placer, pero podía volverlo tan loco como él lo hacía con ella.

—No, no. Niña mala.

Sus manos agarraron las suyas, mientras él se volvía rápidamente, girándola contra su pecho, mientras un fuerte brazo bloqueaba su cintura.

—Mírate en el espejo. Mira qué bonita eres, Tomoyo.

Ella parpadeó frente a la imagen en el gran espejo situado encima del pecho. La mano de Touya se movió a través de su hombro, bajando el tirante de su vestido por el brazo hasta que el corpiño drapeado cayó lejos, descubriendo la curva de sus pechos hinchados.

El encaje rojo de su sostén resaltaba claramente en contra de su piel pálida, la imagen reflejada de ella era una de un sabor prohibido por la excitación sensual. Él levantó la cabeza y los hombros por encima de ella, mirándola fijamente mientras la despojaba de la parte superior del vestido, moviendo los labios sobre su cuello y hombro, dejando que el material cayera al suelo.

Tomoyo miró en el espejo, viéndolo como la rodeaba, la poseía con un amplio y potente instinto animal. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella en el espejo, sus ojos grises casi negros, su expresión tensa, la piel estrechamente tirante a través de sus altos pómulos, la lucha por el control descaradamente evidente.

Ella sintió que le quedaba bloqueado el aliento en el pecho por la imagen que él ofrecía. Un hombre valiente, inescrutable. Posesivo. Dominante. Significaba que él la sostendría.

—Tal como una hermosa niñita mala —le susurró entonces — ¿Sabes lo que le sucede a las chicas malas, Tomoyo? ¿A las niñas malas que se niegan a admitir lo que ven cuando miran a la cara?

Ella casi se corre por el sólo sonido de su voz. Sintió que su vientre convulsionaba, robándole el aliento y sus sentidos, mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta la cintura y tomaban los sobrecargados pechos en un firme y caliente apretón. Sus diabólicos pulgares raspaban las cimas, enviándole llamaradas de brillante calor a través suyo.

La visión de aquellas grandes, extremadamente bronceadas manos tomando los hinchados montículos de sus senos era altamente erótico. Él era muy fuerte, sin embargo, su agarre era firme y suave. No había dolor, ninguna intención de fuerza, sólo placer y hambre y la necesidad de que se propagaba desde aquellas manos a su cuerpo y la dejaba temblando de excitación.

—Realmente eres un pervertido.

Por desgracia, la estaba encendiendo más de lo que debería.

—Oh nena, no tienes ni idea. —Susurró, sus ojos, tan llenos de emoción y lujuria, encontraron los de ella en el espejo mientras le aflojaba el cierre de su sujetador. —Pero tengo la intención de mostrártelo. Estoy a punto de permitir que te familiarices muy bien sobre cada perversa fantasía que he estado teniendo contigo.

El sujetador cayó al suelo.

Tomoyo quedó sin aliento ante la visión de la piel desnuda mientras sus dedos, el dorso de los dedos solamente, trazaba la curva de sus pechos, raspando en los puntos duros de sus pezones. Un placer eléctrico chisporroteó a través de cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, enviando latigazos de sensación provocando su carne. Podía sentir sus jugos deslizándose fácilmente de su vagina, humedeciendo los pliegues de su desnudo coño mientras ella se apretó aún más, frotando sus nalgas contra su erección.

Él no era el único que podía divertirse. Ella podía no tener su experiencia, pero despertaba su excitación. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus caricias, sus besos, las llamaradas del placer que la rodeaba y golpeaba en el núcleo de su ser mientras él la sostenía.

—Zorra.

Gruñó ásperamente, presionando su polla con más fuerza en su trasero.

—Continúa provocándome con ese pequeño culo y obtendrás más de lo que esperabas.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella parpadeó ante su imagen en el espejo. Él se puso serio.

—No lo harías.

Se arqueó contra él cuando una mano se deslizó por su estómago, ahuecando en la palma los contornos de su caliente coño a través del encaje de la sedosa correa, que parecía más una broma que lo que abarcaba en realidad.

Ella se quedó mirando la imagen sexual de ellos, hambrienta. Sus manos la tomaban posesivamente, sus dedos curvándose entre sus muslos, raspando contra el material de sus bragas por encima de su carne hinchada.

—No apostaría por ello —gruñó en su oído —Pero primero, tengo que mostrarte cómo castigo a las niñas malas.

Ella tuvo sólo un segundo para jadear escandalizada cuando él la apoyó en la cama y se sentó pesadamente antes de presionar por encima de sus piernas.

— ¡No lo harías! ¡Maldita sea, Touya!

Su mano cayó sobre la levantada carne de su trasero, enviado sensaciones pulsantes a su clítoris. Ella se sacudió, sorprendida, asombrada. Ella lo había sabido, la primera vez que él le había dado una palmada un tiempo atrás, había sabido que un poco de dolor podría encenderla increíblemente. Pero esto era diferente. Su mano callosa azotando a su culo desnudo enviaba a su carne aflorar con el calor, y a su coño espasmos de placer.

—Hermosa.

Los dedos acariciaban sobre la redondeada carne antes de que su mano se alzara, cayendo de nuevo en la mejilla contraria, con el mismo efecto devastador.

—Touya, esto no es una buena idea.

Su coño estaba chorreando furiosamente mientras ella se estremecía en su agarre.

Él deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la correa de seda de sus bragas, que pasaba entre las mejillas de su trasero.

— ¿Estás segura, Tomoyo? Creo que es una muy buena idea.

Tomoyo gimió al sentir la seda áspera de la correa sobre el coño, acariciando el hinchado nudo de su clítoris mientras se retorcía en el regazo. Justo cuando pensó que seguramente debía haber olvidado sus intenciones previas, la mano se levantó y aterrizó sobre su trasero al descubierto de nuevo, provocando que su útero se convulsione al sentir fluir los jugos de su coño.

Ella estaba temblando, temblando con un placer de fuego mientras la golpeaba con una precisión erótica que le hacía gritar con cada ataque contra su carne. El placer azotaba a través de su chamuscado cuerpo, de adentro hacia fuera, y la dejó sin aliento, casi gritando de excitación.

—Touya, esto no es justo.

Ella gimió, sacudiéndose contra él cuando una palmada casi la arroja de lleno al orgasmo, el dolor-placer era demasiado intenso.

—No, Tomoyo, lo que no es justo es que lo niegues.

Su mano aterrizó de nuevo, haciéndola arder mientras gritaba bajo el ardiente azote.

—Lo que no es justo es estar dolorido por ti, amarte y tener que luchar por cada maldito paso en el camino -palmada- —cuando ambos –palmada- —sabemos –palmada- —exactamente cómo te sientes...

Ella estaba arqueándose de nuevo hacia su mano y pidiendo por más, tan cerca de llegar al orgasmo, ella podía sentir el estremecimiento a través de ella, construyéndose en su útero cuando de repente la alzó, lanzándola a la cama cuando se levantó de un salto.

Rodando sobre su espalda, Tomoyo llegó a sus rodillas alborotadoramente, enseñando los dientes en una excitación tan profunda, tan caliente, que ella sabía que si continuaba quemándose estaría fuera de control. Antes de que él pudiera soltar el primer botón de metal de sus vaqueros, ella ya tenía sus dedos allí, apartándolo del camino, aflojando sus vaqueros hasta que la longitud de su rígido pene sobresalía a través del tejido abierto.

Gruesa y con pronunciadas venas, la cabeza destelló amplia y rubicunda, fue un placer que Tomoyo no podía negarse por más tiempo. Sus ojos se levantaron, encontrando la tormentosa mirada de Touya mientras ella bajaba la cabeza, su lengua se deslizó sobre la pequeña perla de líquido, recogiéndola con la punta. Él pasó sus dedos a través del cabello de Tomoyo mientras ella entreabría los labios, cubriendo la carne caliente con una codiciosa necesidad.

Sus labios y su boca se movían sobre él, mientras sus dedos encerraban la suave longitud. Él era como hierro revestido en seda, caliente y pesado, un arma erótica de tal destrucción sensual que ella quedaba impotente frente a sus necesidades combinadas.

Su boca lo encerraba, apretando, cuando su lengua ondulaba sobre la sensible cabeza y comenzó a chupar de una manera fluida, firme que le produjo que un áspero gemido rasgara de su garganta mientras sus dedos aún apretaban firmemente en el pelo.

Una sensación de poder la llenaba, una emoción embriagadoramente femenina por tener una fuerza tan sensual, sexual en la misma palma de su mano. Fue emocionante, aplastante, más excitante que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera podido imaginar.

Su boca se movió sobre él incrementando la intimidación, sintiendo el fuerte latido de la sangre justo debajo de la carne, sintiendo latir y palpitar la gruesa erección cuando él gimió su nombre con una voz gruesa y áspera.

Una mano se movió a la bolsa pesada justo por debajo del estiramiento de su eje, cubriéndole con los dedos la carne tensa, mientras la otra mano acariciaba la longitud que su boca no podía consumir. Ella gimió alrededor de la plenitud que empujaba exigentemente entre sus labios, hambrienta por el calor y el sabor de él.

—Suficiente.

De pronto gruñó, apretando las manos en su cabello mientras él se volvía hacia atrás.

Pero no sin antes haber derramado algunas gotas preciosas de semen en su lengua. Caliente, salado, masculino, el sabor envió a sus sentidos en espiral mientras luchaba por su presa, ansiosa por más.

—Eso no es justo.

Jadeó mientras él la sostenía fuera de su alcance, con las manos la capturó de las muñecas para impedir que siga tentándolo más.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Él se giró rápidamente, empujando la parte superior de su cuerpo a la cama mientras le levantaba sus caderas, llegando con sus rodillas detrás de ella.

—Sobre todo cuando tengo la intención de hacer esto.

En un movimiento uniforme, feroz la llenó. Tomoyo se arqueó, un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios al sentir su polla llenarla desbordantemente, poderosamente, con una fuerza y placer que la dejó indefensa.

Él llenó sus manos con la carne suave de su trasero, separándolo cuando empezó a moverse, creando un rayo brillante por la eléctrica sensación mientras separaba la entrada de su ano. Sus pulgares alisaron suavemente los pliegues hasta llegar al punto donde la llenaba. Allí, deslizó sus dedos en la lisa crema que fluía con facilidad de su cuerpo. Lo acarició, humedeciendo el pequeño agujero una y otra vez mientras ella se resistía debajo de él, el placer era tan intenso que se preguntó si podía sobrevivir.

Una mano sostenía sus nalgas separadas mientras la otra comenzó a extender más de sus jugos hacia atrás, a lo largo de la grieta. A continuación, su polla empujó lento y profundo en las sensibles, calientes profundidades de su coño. Él la estaba volviendo loca, moviéndose muy lentamente, burlándose mientras alternaba la profundidad, golpes rápidos, luego lentos y fáciles. Todo el tiempo los dedos jugaban en la diminuta entrada por encima, relajándola, aliviándola.

— ¿Quieres desperdiciar esto, Tomoyo?

La pregunta fue formulada en una voz duramente posesiva.

— ¿Todo esto, así como todo lo demás que hemos compartido?

— ¡No!

No podía detener la protesta, la necesidad que la llenaba. No era sólo sexual, no era sólo la urgencia del mordaz placer de tener su polla llenándola. Era algo más, algo que era más profundo, que crecía intensamente cada vez que él la tocaba. No era sólo sexo, no importa cuán desesperadamente ella lo hubiese deseado.

—Buena chica.

Murmuró, empujando más duro dentro de ella, empujando contra el delicado tejido y nervios, mientras ella gritaba del placer.

Estaba jadeando, gritando, pidiendo más cuando sintió la mano apretar en la cadera. El pulgar que masajeaba su ano se detuvo por un segundo antes de que empezara a empujar en el interior con una lenta devastación.

La espalda de Tomoyo se arqueó, un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta cuando el placer-dolor penetrante se disparó por su espalda antes de que un flechazo golpeara el centro de su matriz, cuando él comenzó a joderla duro y profundo. Él la extendió, llenándola, introduciéndose en su interior con el pulgar, cuando él invadió la sensible entrada de su culo.

La doble penetración rompió el último de sus hilos de control, tanto físico como emocional. Un destrozado gemido escapó de su garganta mientras ella se sujetaba fuertemente contra él, estallando con una fuerza que estiró cada músculo tenso, mientras se estremecía todo su cuerpo en las firmes e intensas pulsaciones de la liberación.

Detrás de ella, lo oyó gemir, lo sintió hincharse dentro suyo, entonces sintió su explosión, el caliente chorro de su semen llenándola, marcándola. Colapsó por debajo de él, gimiendo profundamente cuando el pulgar se deslizó desde el apretado agarre de su ano. Segundos más tarde, lo oyó respirar pesadamente mientras su polla se deslizaba de su húmeda vagina y se desplomaba en la cama junto a ella.

—Infierno, terminaremos matándonos con este ritmo.

Jadeó él mientras la arrastraba a sus brazos, con una mano alisando hacia atrás el cabello húmedo por el sudor, que caía sobre su frente.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos, aturdida, relajada, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla emocional que ella estaba librando y luchando para darle sentido. Él no le daba la oportunidad de pensar, de considerar, para llegar a un acuerdo con las emociones que desgarraban en el corazón.

—No ha cambiado nada.

Susurró ella entonces, mirándolo a los ojos oscurecidos por la emoción.

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a manejar esto, Touya, cuando sigues nublando mi mente con el sexo?

—No estoy nublando tu mente, bebé.

A continuación, la atrajo hacia sí en sus brazos cuando suspiró profundamente en contra de su cabello.

—La estás nublando tú misma. O quieres que haya un 'nosotros', o no. Piensa muy bien antes de tomar esa decisión, Tomoyo. El miedo puede manejarse, pero hay que hacerle frente antes de poder derrotarlo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Te quiero, Tomoyo.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia ella, sus ojos oscuros, llenos de emoción, con una intensidad salvaje que le apretó el pecho y le trajo lágrimas a los ojos.

—Eso no va a cambiar en un día, una semana, o un siglo. Pero no voy a destruirme a mí mismo persiguiéndote. Tienes que decidir lo que quieres, y una vez que lo hagas, tienes que atenerte a ello. De cualquier manera esto continúa, no hay vuelta atrás.

**Notas: OMG, no cabe duda que Tomoyo es más obstinada de lo que pensé. Quien no quisiera un hombre así de amoroso en la cama, (la loca gatita dando saltos como el burrito de sherk, yo, yo, yo), pero no se preocupen mi querido Touya pronto la convencerá, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Les traigo una nueva historia se llama La Oportunidad de Reno**__** Dentro de la Antología "Avisa si te enamoras de un hombre real"**__**(Honk If You Love Real Men Anthology) **__**1° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals)**_** LORA LEIGH ****, como ven es una nueva adaptación que espero que les guste, y como saben la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor que tampoco es mía, con mi pareja favorita Touya y Tomoyo, habrá mucho lemon si nos les gusta, absténganse de leer, y adaptare las demás obvio con ellos de protagonistas.**

**CAPÍTULO 08**

—En realidad, deberíamos salir de la cama. —Murmuró Tomoyo, soñolienta, a la mañana siguiente mientras Touya alisaba su mano por las curvas redondeadas de su trasero y la miraba silenciosamente.

Yacía boca abajo, la cabeza hacia el lado contrario al de él, los largos y enmarañados mechones de su oscuro cabello fluían a su alrededor. Reno arrastraba la mano desde sus redondeadas nalgas a su espalda, los dedos enredándose en la abundante masa de rizos. Se veía tan delicada, pequeña y tentadora mientras yacía a su lado, agotada después de hacer el amor.

Esta era la imagen de ella que él mantendría en su mente. A su lado, cansada y saciada, con el pelo abanicado sobre la espalda mientras él la tocaba, la acariciaba.

La besó en la curva de su hombro, permitiéndose respirar profundamente, para llenar sus sentidos con el aroma de ella.

— ¿Me oyes?

Murmuró ella, mientras levantaba el hombro contra sus labios.

Touya le sonrió furioso en medio de la somnolencia. Podía oír la amenaza de risa en su voz, a pesar de su tono. Le gustaba jugar a ser dura, impasible, pero podía sentir los hilos de los sentimientos que ella trató de ocultar.

—Te escucho, cascarrabias.

Le pasó los dientes sobre la carne que estaba acariciando, sonriendo ante el leve temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—Te estás convirtiendo en una desvergonzada por un café. ¿Crees que me vas poder convencer de hacer un poco?

Una suave risa acogió la acusación.

—Culpable.

Ella rodó a su lado, arrastrando la sábana alrededor de ella mientras lo miraba.

Algo en el pecho se expandió, amenazó con robarle el aliento mientras miraba hacia ella. Su carita de ángel mirándolo hacia arriba, aquellos oscuros y somnolientos ojos mirándolo desde la extensión de su cara enrojecida. Ella tenía el poder de robarle el aliento, y frecuentemente lo hacía.

Él la abrazó, apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras se acurrucó contra él, vacilante. Podía sentir sus senos presionando contra su pecho a través de la sábana que envolvió a su alrededor como un escudo. Pero al menos ella no estaba corriendo.

—Yo realmente necesito el café, Touya.

Su voz era lánguida, tan floja como la mano que jugó casi inconscientemente a través de la mata de pelo de su pecho.

—Tienes que pagar por él primero.

Él sonrió mientras ella suspiró con exasperación.

—Debes estar cansado —gruñó ella —Yo estoy cansada. Ni siquiera me dejaste dormir anoche.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Sonrió contra la parte superior de su cabeza mientras tiraba de la sábana con impaciencia.

—Dormiste entre las dos y las siete, mientras yo hice algunas llamadas y me revitalicé con un refrigerio.

—Tú comes demasiado.

Su tono informal se echó a perder por la tensión de su cuerpo cuando mencionó las llamadas telefónicas.

Él no iba a permitirle que ella ignorara quién y qué era. Eso no iba a ayudar cuando llegara la próxima misión. Que, por desgracia, sabía que sería más pronto de lo que deseaba.

—Tengo que mantener mi energía.

Susurró apretándola contra su espalda, tirando la sábana fuera de ella mientras lo miraba, sus ojos oscureciéndose con la excitación.

—Qué bonito.

Suspiró mientras su mano le alisaba el estómago, sintiendo ondularse los músculos debajo de sus dedos a medida que avanzaba infaliblemente al calor entre sus muslos.

Ella contuvo la respiración, sus ojos se abrieron más cuando ahuecó la húmeda, desnuda carne allí. Le encantaba esa mirada, la sorpresa y la excitación, un toque de confusión, como si ella aún no entendiera por qué el placer era tan intenso.

Su cabeza bajó para capturar los labios más dulces que él había besado alguna vez, mientras sus dedos jugaban eróticamente en los más calientes, más sedosos pliegues de carne que Dios había hecho nunca. Tomoyo simplemente se sentía diferente a cualquier otra mujer. Ella sabía diferente. Olía diferente. Todo en ella era tan único, tan suave, tan dulce y picante que hacía girar a sus sentidos. Era adictivo. Ella giró la cabeza, haciendo que su corazón latiera fuera de control y sus manos dolieran por sostenerla para siempre.

Por ahora, sus dedos separaron los hinchados pliegues entre sus muslos, acariciándola suavemente mientras jadeaba debajo de su beso. Sus manos le apretaron los hombros, arrastrando un gemido de su pecho cuando el placer azotó a través de él. Él se oprimió contra la oleada de lujuria que casi abrumaba sus sentidos.

Ella se arqueó bajo sus manos, sus caderas presionando más cerca, la yema hinchada de su clítoris frotando en su palma mientras ella se tensaba debajo de él. Touya levantó la cabeza, mirándola intensamente, viendo la estela de la caliente necesidad que bañaba su rostro mientras ella le devolvía la mirada aturdida.

Él deslizó un dedo lentamente más allá de la sensible apertura de su vagina, mirándola como abría la boca cuando un grito se escapó de sus labios. Dios ella lo volvía loco.

Su polla tembló en anticipación cuando él metió su dedo dentro de las calientes profundidades de su coño, masajeando y acariciando el sedoso tejido que ondulaba bajo su tacto. Su respiración era áspera ahora, tenue, pequeños gemidos escapaban de su garganta mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras sus manos se movían por el pecho y las uñas rastrillaban sobre su carne.

— ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Gimió, retorciéndose bajo él mientras le deslizaba otro dedo dentro de ella, trabajando sus músculos lentamente, fácilmente, sintiendo la resbaladiza crema de su excitación cubriendo sus dedos mientras se apretaba a su alrededor.

—Amándote.

Le susurró mientras estudiaba el aturdido placer que absorbía su expresión.

— ¿Me sientes amándote, Tomoyo?

Empujó más duro, más profundo, buscando la masa de nervios ultrasensibles, de modo que cuando sus dedos presionaron en ella, girando sutilmente, gritó con abandono sensual, arqueándose más cerca, sus caderas bombearon contra su mano, mientras los músculos de todo el coño convulsionaba en sus dedos.

—Ahí vas, nena. —Le susurró, forzándose para controlar su propia devastadora urgencia para verla.

—Déjame amarte, Tomoyo.

Retorció los dedos dentro de ella, deslizándose cerca de la superficie antes de introducirlos profundamente otra vez. Vio su rostro, disfrutaba el éxtasis que la consumía, incluso cuando su propia hambre mordía profundo dentro de su cuerpo. Se estaba muriendo por ella. Moriría por ella.

Filtrando la abrumadora lujuria estaba el increíble amor que había sentido siempre por esta mujer. Ella era una parte tan importante de él que nunca podría imaginar la vida sin ella ahora. No podía arriesgarse a que ella se apartara cuando la necesidad se convirtió en una realidad dejando de ser un pensamiento lejano.

Apretando los dientes, aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de ella, empujándola sobre el borde, mirándola romperse mientras él salía y se deslizaba rápidamente entre sus muslos. Todavía estaba convulsionando, los músculos ondulando y apretando cuando él posicionó la tirante longitud de su polla y empujó dentro de ella.

—Oh Dios, Touya.

Gritó ella por debajo de él, levantando las piernas y rodeándole las caderas, con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello mientras mantenía sus ojos abiertos, el azul profundo abrasado por la emoción y el placer como ella lo miró.

—No me dejes ir. Por favor no me dejes ir.

—Nunca, nena. Nunca te dejaré ir.

Juró a pleno pulmón cuando se dejó caer, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos, con sus manos entrelazadas en la cabeza de ella, mirándola fijamente cuando él empezó a moverse en su interior con rápidos y fuertes golpes, que enviaron estremecimientos de sensaciones disparadas por su columna vertebral.

Ella era tan apretada, tan caliente. Cerrándose alrededor de su carne con movimientos rítmicos que lo hacían gemir brutalmente mientras sus puños se cerraban en el pelo.

—Touya...

Sus uñas se clavaban en sus hombros mientras miraba hacia él, su expresivo rostro lleno de confusión, con amor, con tal excitación que sentía a su escroto advirtiéndole, estrechamente erguido, cuando el hormigueo de la liberación empezó a chisporrotear en la base de su columna vertebral.

— ¿Sí, nena?

Él estaba luchando por el control. Apenas unos segundos más, pensó con desesperación. Podía sentir su tensión debajo de él, su propio punto de explosión.

—Dime lo que necesitas, Tomoyo —dijo, jadeando —Cualquier cosa que quieras, cariño, es tuya. Lo que quieras.

Vio sus ojos volverse líquidos, lleno de lágrimas, pero no se extendían, mientras la emoción en su mirada se intensificaba.

—Te necesito.

Sus piernas apretaban alrededor de él mientras las palabras salían susurradas de sus labios, vacilantes, llenas de nostalgia.

—Te necesito, Touya.

Bajó la cabeza, los labios murmurando sobre los de ella cuando él sintió como se incrementaba el placer de ella, sintió la inminente explosión moviéndose a través de ella.

—Me tienes, Tomoyo —susurró contra sus labios —Por siempre, nena, me tienes.

Empujó en su interior más duro entonces, más profundo, sus golpes cada vez mayores hasta que fue un "martillo neumático" dentro de ella, explotando con ella, disolviendo su alma y fusionándose con la de ella hasta que él no tenía idea de dónde terminaba Tomoyo y empezaba él, todo lo que sabía era que él nunca lo haría, nunca podría dejarla ir.

Tomoyo entró en el dormitorio esa tarde, caminando lento y parándose cuidadosamente cuando vio a Touya embalando la bolsa de lona que había permanecido casi vacía desde la primera noche que había pasado con ella.

Iba vestido con el uniforme de camuflaje, botas negras y una camisa color verde mate que eran los distintivos de su trabajo. Mientras miraba, él levantó la pistolera y el arma mortal que contenía y la embaló cuidadosamente.

Él se iba. Sin avisos, sin tiempo para ella pueda prepararse para eso. Ella lo miró fijamente, luchando contra el edificante terror que se levantaba en su interior.

Él lució una sonrisa forzada.

—Yo debería estar de regreso en una semana. El comando llamó hace una hora. Vendrá un coche a recogerme pronto. Voy a estar en la base esta noche, antes de salir a primera hora de la mañana. Te dejé un regalo en la cocina.

Ella tragó con fuerza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros mientras rechazaba las turbulentas emociones dentro de ella. El miedo, el dolor, la desesperación. No habían tenido suficiente tiempo juntos, menos de una semana, ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente para construir los recuerdos que la sostendrían a través de las largas y vacías noches.

—Claro que sí.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, segura de que parecía perfectamente relajada, como si le había dicho que se dirigía a la tienda de la esquina. No iba a ser como su madre. Ella no lo dejaría ir preocupado, estresado, inseguro acerca de su estado de ánimo.

—Ten cuidado.

Se apoyó contra la pared memorizando su rostro. La curva de sus labios, sus oscuros ojos grises tormentosos, el arco pronunciado de sus cejas.

Él la observó atentamente, con una expresión preocupada. Tenso.

Se encogió de hombros como si moviera algún peso invisible.

—Volveré —dijo de nuevo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Él pareció relajarse a continuación, al menos marginalmente, la sonrisa que curvó su cara parecía más natural. Esto era lo que él era. Él era un guerrero. Uno no puede domar al viento, y no se puede domesticar a un guerrero. Tenía que aceptar eso.

—Te quiero, Tomoyo —dijo entonces.

Te quiero, Tomoyo. Te quiero, Tomoyo. Las palabras repercutían a través de su alma.

Ella respiró fuerte y profundamente.

— ¿Ya tienes todo empacado?

Ella se trasladó rápidamente a la cómoda, abriendo y comprobando los cajones.

—Shaoran está siempre dejando sus cosas desparramadas en cualquier lugar cuando viene de visita. Te lo juro que es un desordenado. Durante una semana después de que se fue estoy recogiendo las cosas que deja olvidadas.

Los nervios saltaban por debajo de su piel mientras ella luchaba por aferrarse a la compostura. Ella no iba a llorar, no iba a enojarse, pero estaba repentinamente entendiendo que ella tenía mucho más para perder que lo que nunca tuvo.

—Tomoyo.

Sus manos agarraron sus hombros, sujetándola.

—Te amo.

Se calmó y se volvió hacia él, mirándolo desesperadamente mientras la observaba. Algo en su interior se astilló, se fragmentó. ¿Qué fue? Ella no iba a enojarse como su madre lo hacía cuando su padre se iba a una asignación. Tomoyo había pasado por esto muchas veces con los dos, Touya y Shaoran. Es cierto, antes ella no tenía tanto que perder como ahora, pero este lado de ella sabía cómo manejarse. ¿No es cierto?

—No se te ocurra lastimarte, Touya. —Ella verdaderamente gruñó hacia él. —No voy a estar contenta.

Su descentrada sonrisa le oprimió el corazón con el amor.

—Me aseguraré de eso. —Susurró, su voz tranquila, casi triste mientras la observaba.

En ese momento bajó su cabeza capturando los labios de ella mientras contenía el aliento atrapado en su garganta. Ella sentía la garganta oprimida y algo explotó en su pecho cuando su beso la consumió. Sus brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello cuando ella se levantó hacia él, indefensa, dolorida, mientras los brazos de él la empujaron bruscamente más cerca, con las manos cerca de magullarla, recorriéndole la espalda y los hombros, imprimiendo su toque en su alma para siempre.

Una bocina sonaba afuera. Una vez, dos veces.

Se apartó de ella, giró, agarró su bolsa de lona y salió de la habitación. Segundos después, cerró la puerta y se había ido. Tomoyo se quedó mirando la ventana de la habitación, los fragmentos de la luz del sol atravesaban la cama, pequeñas motas de polvo bailando en el aire.

El silencio era opresivo, pesado.

Se forzó para contener las lágrimas, el dolor. Podía sobrevivir a esto. Ella no estaba enojada, pero Dios ella ya lo estaba extrañando.

Mientras contemplaba esa franja luminosa de luz solar, un recuerdo se liberó, surgiendo a través de sus defensas. Ella había sido pequeña, demasiado pequeña. Apenas diez años mientras yacía en su cama ese fin de semana, escuchando a sus padres gritarse. Su padre tenía que irse de nuevo, otra misión, otra pelea. Su madre estaba llorando, pidiendo que no fuera. La voz de su padre había resonado con su frustración, su propia ira. Él tenía que irse. Este era su trabajo. No, su madre había gritado, que era su amante, y ella no lo compartiría. Él bien podría ni siquiera volver.

Él no había vuelto. Un coche negro y dos consejeros militares habían llegado en su lugar. Su padre había muerto en un país desconocido, y no iba a volver nunca. Él no quiso volver a casa. Ella no oiría discutir a sus padres nunca más, o no se sentaría en el regazo de su padre mientras él leía sus cuentos. Él nunca le volvería a hacer cosquillas o la llamaría nuevamente su ángel oscuro. Se había ido para siempre.

¿Qué fue peor? ¿La preocupación o la pérdida? Siempre se había preguntado eso. Especialmente con Touya. Si ella se permitía amarlo, ¿que sería peor? ¿Nunca haberlo tenido o saber que nunca habría otra oportunidad?

Ella salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina. Los suaves ruidos procedentes de la otra habitación le advirtieron lo que debía esperar, pero nada pudo contener la ráfaga de emoción cuando entró en la habitación.

El estuche estaba junto a la puerta, apenas lo suficientemente grande como para contener la bola de pelusa tratando de liberarse. En el costado había una nota, escrita con el garabato distintivo de Touya.

"Para mantener tus pies calientes hasta que yo vuelva, Touya".

"Hasta que vuelvas", le susurró, mirando fijamente al cachorro Golden retriever, cuando comenzó a aullar lastimosamente para que lo libere.

—Bueno, pequeño amigo —susurró, de rodillas junto a la caja mientras le acariciaba una sedosa oreja vacilantemente —Por lo menos nos tendremos el uno al otro.

Ella lo sacó de la caja y salió, sintiendo el calor de finales de verano en la cara, la brisa susurraba por las mejillas húmedas. No lo haría. Ella se había prometido no llorar.

Pero las lágrimas caían cuando ella abrazó al cachorro, la mirada fija en el brillo del cielo a finales del verano.

"Yo no le dije que lo amaba", finalmente admitió, explotando el dolor en el pecho al darse cuenta de que Touya estaba en lo cierto. No iba a esconderse de eso. No se escondería de él. Ella lo amaba, y ni siquiera se lo había dicho.

—Es una manera fácil de entrar y salir.

Touya se enfrentaba a sus hombres en la pequeña sala de conferencias, de pie en frente del monitor de gran tamaño que mostraba el objetivo al que estaban siendo enviados a golpear.

—Tenemos dos rehenes para rescatar y un ordenador portátil usado por el comandante de la célula. El ordenador portátil es la prioridad. Iremos silenciosamente, colocaremos los explosivos, agarraremos el portátil y a los rehenes, y correremos. Una camioneta esperará por nosotros aquí.

Apretó el botón que mostraba la imagen a un área de casi diez kilómetros cerca del objetivo.

—Dos Hawks Negros estarán esperando para volar con nosotros a un buque de espera.

Levantó la pila de carpetas sobre la mesa junto a él.

—Lean esto cuidadosamente. Tenemos informes de inteligencia sobre entradas, salidas, puntos débiles y así sucesivamente. Nos encontraremos con el equipo de asistencia al llegar a la nave y finalizaremos los planes allí.

—El comandante de la célula es buscado por crímenes de guerra, el Comandante Mayor.

Dijo Yukito en voz alta, profunda, haciéndose eco en la pequeña habitación.

— ¿Solamente iremos por el ordenador portátil o por la cabeza también?

—El equipo de asistencia estará a cargo de eso —le informó Touya —Vamos a rescatar a los rehenes. Pero no se arriesguen. La oportunidad está allí para tomar la computadora portátil, deben conseguirla. Nos mantendremos en nuestro objetivo y nos ajustaremos como tengamos que hacerlo.

—Y al cabrón popular si lo tenemos en la mira.

Joder, el experto en explosivos del equipo tomó la palabra. Él no estaba bromeando. Este comandante terrorista en particular era brutal, sin piedad. No se expondría de ninguna manera.

Cuando Touya abrió la boca para despedir a los hombres, un golpe seco le hizo levantar la cabeza mientras la puerta se abría.

—Comandante Kinomoto, tenemos una situación que requiere su presencia.

Un MP1emitió una risita desde el umbral.

—El general dice ahora.

Touya frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza a Yukito, al entregarle los archivos a él para que los distribuya a los otros tres hombres, y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿La situación? —preguntó con cautela.

—La situación, señor, de una persona muy delicada.

El MP asintió con la cabeza, la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

—De esta manera, señor.

Mientras se acercaban a la oficina del general, el entrecejo se acentuó entre las cejas de Touya ante el sonido de una irritable voz femenina.

—General, no me importa lo ocupado que está. Fuiste el mejor amigo de mi padre y yo no estoy por encima de las influencias. Si yo no lo veo antes de que él salga en la mañana, se lo prometo, voy a estar haciendo una visita a su esposa, su hija y su hijo. Ellos me gustan —La voz era ronca, y llena de furia femenina.

Él oyó la voz del general, baja, suave.

—No estoy en el ejército, general —dijo ella —No necesitamos normas expresas para mí. Necesito atribuciones. Quiero verlo. Ahora.

Una sonrisa tiró de su boca cuando el MP se rió entre dientes.

—Ella ha estado incomodando al general durante una hora.

Susurró mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

— ¿Quiere apostar que va a centrarse en usted ahora?

Touya hizo una mueca, pero algo en su corazón se fue aflojando. No apostaría en contra de la MP, pero la apuesta podría valer la pena.

Llamó a la puerta suavemente.

—Entre.

La voz del general sonaba frustrada y cortante.

Touya intervino, saludando elegantemente y luego se volvió para mirar a Tomoyo.

Ella estaba abrazando el cachorro que le había comprado como si fuera un bebé. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, sus profundos, profundos ojos azules llenos de pena.

— ¿Tomoyo?

Dio un paso hacia ella, tirando de ella y del perrito que tenía en sus brazos, mientras miraba hacia atrás al general.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Comandante, lo dejaré para hablar con la señorita Daidouji.

El general parecía inflexible, pero Touya captó la suave mirada que le echó a Tomoyo.

—Hablaremos más tarde.

—Sí, señor.

Touya asintió mientras el general salía del cuarto y volvió su atención al cachorro que se meneaba entre ellos.

— ¿Tomoyo? ¿Nena? Estás aplastando al cachorro.

Susurró mientras la agarraba de los brazos, empujando su espalda lo suficiente para liberar la pequeña masa movediza.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Shaoran se encuentra bien?

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas en silencio. No hubo sollozos, sólo un ahogo en la respiración mientras miraba hacia él.

—Lo olvidé —hipó entonces —Te fuiste, y me olvidé de decirte...

Ella se estremeció cuando su voz se quebró.

Touya se trasladó al sofá, atrayéndola hacia su regazo mientras ella lo abrazó contra su pecho.

—Te amo —gritó con desesperación —Que Dios me ayude, Touya. No quiero perderte. No te puedo perder. Puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos perderte, aunque sea... doloroso... —ella contuvo la respiración —y no reconozca que te amo.

Touya cerró los ojos, apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella, su corazón explotó de alegría. Ella sabía que lo amaba. Eso fue lo único que importaba.

—Está bien, nena.

Gimió, besándola en la frente suavemente con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, el tesoro de sus largos rizos sedosos fluyendo sobre su brazo. Ella alzó las manos a su cara, los labios le temblaban, mientras él le limpiaba las lágrimas de las delicadas mejillas.

—Tú lo sabías desde el principio, ¿no? —Susurró ella entonces —Que te amo.

—Desde el principio —él afirmó con una sonrisa.

Sus labios bajaron a los de ella, moviéndose sobre las mullidas curvas, mordisqueando la suavidad húmeda cuando el tacto y el olor de ella alborotaron a sus sentidos.

—Demonios, si te follo en la oficina del general, él me enviará al tribunal militar, seguramente.

Suspiró, sonriendo por la seductora suavidad de su expresión.

—Sí. Probablemente lo hará.

Su sonrisa se estremeció, pero todavía estaba allí.

—Espérame, Tomoyo.

Gruñó él, su voz ronca, profunda, sabiendo que cada día lejos de ella sería el infierno.

—Volveré a casa. Espera por mí.

—Siempre, Touya.

Ella lo besó. Elevó su cabeza, moviendo los labios contra los suyos con increíble pasión y amoroso calor.

—Siempre.

**Notas: ya cayo, que bueno, y que bien que reconoció que también lo ama, hay que lindos, ya casi llegamos al final y como les dije adaptare las demás, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**

1 MP = Policía Militar


	10. Chapter 9

_**Les traigo una nueva historia se llama La Oportunidad de Reno**__** Dentro de la Antología "Avisa si te enamoras de un hombre real"**__**(Honk If You Love Real Men Anthology) **__**1° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals)**_** LORA LEIGH ****, como ven es una nueva adaptación que espero que les guste, y como saben la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor que tampoco es mía, con mi pareja favorita Touya y Tomoyo, habrá mucho lemon si nos les gusta, absténganse de leer, y adaptare las demás obvio con ellos de protagonistas**

**CAPÍTULO 09**

_Tres meses más tarde…_

—Estás en demasiados problemas.

Touya arrojó su bolsa de viaje en la esquina del dormitorio mientras acechaba dentro de la habitación, bajó las cejas en un gesto hosco cuando Tomoyo se recostaba sobre la cama doblando la rodilla y empujado hacia adelante sus pechos desnudos en invitación, mientras su caliente mirada rastrillaba sobre ellos.

Maldición, él lucía bien. Los pantalones de camuflaje hacían que sus piernas se vieran sexys como el infierno, plantadas separadas como estaban, el bulto entre sus muslos llenaba la parte frontal del material.

— ¿En serio, Touya? no fue tan malo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco por el estado molesto de él.

—Fue sólo un pequeño regalo.

Ella contuvo su sonrisa mientras él metía su mano en el bolsillo, no era poca cosa con la erección endureciendo el material. Su boca se hizo agua ante la vista de ello. Él había estado ausente durante casi dos semanas hasta este momento. Demasiado tiempo en la medida que a ella concernía, y ella estaba mojada y hambrienta de él. Los juguetes que él había sido tan amable de enseñarle a utilizar la última vez que había estado en casa, no hicieron mucho por aplacar el fuego que le causaba pensar en él.

Ella parpadeó cuando la pequeña caja de terciopelo aterrizó en la cama junto a ella. Casi tuvo que morderse los labios para contener su sonrisa.

— ¿Esto es una propuesta?

Ella arqueó una ceja mientras miraba hacia él.

¡Oooh, yum! Él se estaba desvistiendo. Se sacó la camisa, revelando la dorada extensión de su pecho, los músculos ondeando bajo la carne dorada por el sol.

—Voy a azotar tu culo.

Gruñó mientras se inclinaba para desabrocharse las botas.

— ¿Quieres saber dónde estaba cuando esta caja cayó de mi bolso de lona, Tomoyo? Yo estaba en medio del cuartel comunal, cariño, con tres equipos diferentes. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que se han divertido esos hombres a mi costa?

Ella levantó la caja, abriéndola, y sonrió ante la vista del conjunto de boda que había encontrado en el cajón de su tocador justo antes de que él tuviera que dejarla. La breve carta que ella había envuelto a su alrededor había desaparecido.

"¿Quién se esconde ahora?" ella había escrito.

Él había sido demasiado cuidadoso de su relación en los últimos tres meses, nunca presionándola para nada, pero ella había visto cómo él había cimentado firmemente su presencia dentro de su vida.

Su ropa ahora compartía el espacio con la suya. Su guitarra estaba residiendo debajo de su cama, y sus preciados trofeos de la escuela secundaria y la universidad, habían encontrado su lugar en un pequeño estante del piso de abajo. Él incluso tenía su propio escritorio para la computadora portátil, en la que a menudo estaba trabajando. Ésta era su casa. Él no había preguntado si podía vivir allí, sólo se había trasladado, tal como él había tomado su corazón, de a un poco a la vez. Pero él nunca mencionó ir más adelante, nunca la empujó, aunque ella sabía que él lo quería.

Ella levantó la vista cuando sus pantalones bajaron de la cadera y su erección saltó libre. Gruesa, la ancha cabeza enrojecida cerca de una tonalidad púrpura, parecía intimidante, dispuesta a conquistar. Estaba más que lista para ser conquistada.

—Date la vuelta —gruñó.

Él tenía esa intimidante, dominante expresión en su rostro, ahora. Lo que hizo que su abundante crema y la tensión arterial se dispararan por las nubes. A ella le encantaba cuando la miraba así, y le encantaba el resultado.

— ¿Parezco loca por ti?

Ella volteó la caja cerrada mientras lo miraba burlonamente.

— ¿Por qué comprar la vaca, Touya, si puedes tener la leche gratis? Creo que tal vez deberías dormir en la habitación de invitados esta noche. Mejor aún, Sakura no ha organizado ninguna fiesta este fin de semana. Tal vez ella pueda disponer de una cama.

Se movió para salir de la cama, conociendo el juego y adorándolo. Ella vio que sus ojos parpadeaban. La felicidad que tiraba de sus intensamente controlados labios y la lujuria que enrojecía los duros pómulos de su cara.

Sus pies apenas tocaban el piso cuando ella sintió su brazo encorvándose alrededor de su cintura, arrastrándola a la cama mientras él la volcaba sobre su estómago en un suave y ágil movimiento.

Ella chilló en señal de protesta, luchando contra él mientras sentía los músculos de sus piernas rodeándola, sujetándola al colchón.

Un segundo después, la palma callosa de su mano aterrizó en el trasero con una fuerza punzante. El calor azotó a través de sus nalgas, aflorando a lo largo de las terminaciones nerviosas, entonces bajó hasta su clítoris con una fuerza perversa.

—Touya, esto es un tratamiento cruel e insólito —ella se resistió contra su agarre —hay leyes en contra de esto.

Él golpeó la otra mejilla, lo que la hizo menearse ferozmente cuando su vagina comenzó a ondularse con una desesperada necesidad. Maldito sea, él sabía lo que esto le provocaba a ella.

—Detén tu propuesta, Tomoyo.

Dijo él arrastrando perezosamente las palabras mientras otro golpe aterrizó, haciéndola gemir en la frontera entre el placer y el dolor.

—Golpéate tu trasero.

Gritó ella, presionando hacia abajo, sintiendo la punta de su erección cuando se deslizó contra el pliegue de sus muslos húmedos.

Él estaba duro y caliente, y su cuerpo estaba muriendo de hambre por él. Ella presionó hacia abajo nuevamente, gimiendo profundamente cuando dos golpes más aterrizaron en su culo levantado, haciendo que ella apretara el fuego que estaba floreciendo allí.

—Yo te estaba cortejando.

El medio gruñó.

Él siempre era así después de una misión, más dominante, tan ansioso por ella que le quitaba el aliento.

— ¿Llamas a eso cortejo?

Jadeaba ahora. Sus caderas se desplazaban, presionando su polla contra su impaciente entrada mientras ella luchaba por el primer duro empuje.

—Yo podría morir como una solterona esperándote.

La siguiente palmada aterrizó con abrumadora fuerza en su culo mientras ella sentía que su útero se contraía casi con violencia.

Un segundo después, su espalda se arqueó mientras un grito ronco rasgó su garganta. La gruesa y dura longitud de su polla, aumentó dentro de los resbaladizos, apretados confines de su vagina, provocando un clímax explosivo que la dejó temblando como reacción, estremeciéndose del placer vibrando a través de todo su cuerpo.

—Ah, no he terminado contigo aún, nena.

Salió de ella, la volteó sobre su espalda y le levantó las piernas mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Su lengua atacó los sensibles pliegues con voracidad, lamiendo alrededor de su tenso clítoris mientras tarareaba murmullos de aprobación contra su carne. Los profundos y penetrantes empujes de su lengua le hacían levantar las caderas en actitud de súplica unos momentos después, sólo para que él se retirase torturando el ardiente nudo por encima una vez más.

Él era voraz. Un sensual, sexual demonio intenso drenándole cada último vestigio de resistencia en su contra. Aunque la resistencia era algo más que fingida. Ella amaba a este lado de él, provocándola a menudo y enalteciéndose en su posesión de ella.

Ella podía sentir su corazón golpeando contra su pecho mientras sus manos la levantaron de la cama, sus dedos moviéndose sobre las puntas de sus pechos doloridos, a sabiendas de que él la estaba mirando. Se inflamó aún más con el conocimiento de que podía empujarlo por encima del borde, que podía volverlo tan loco con la necesidad como lo hacía él con ella.

Él era su amante, su corazón y su alma.

Ella pellizcó su pezón, mientras lo oía gemir ásperamente, tirando de las puntas sensibles mientras abría los ojos, su mirada encontrándose con la de él mientras su lengua lamía en círculos a su rígido clítoris. Él podría hacerla correr nuevamente, hacerla gritar por él. Siempre lo hacía.

Ella alcanzó a sentir el sudor corriendo sobre su cuerpo cuando el calor en su interior se comenzó a construir. Sus músculos se tensaron, su respiración se transformó en rotos quejidos de agonizante necesidad, hasta que su boca cubrió el erecto clítoris, su lengua vacilaba mientras él lo chupaba con firmeza.

Ella gritó por él cuando explotó. Disparándose a las estrellas con una fuerza que la dejó mareada, mientras lo sentía empujar dentro de ella, duro y profundo, penetrándola hasta el fondo antes de que su cadera comenzara a moverse con furiosos impulsos.

No tardó mucho. La necesidad era demasiado grande, la ausencia había sido demasiado larga. Él la condujo a un final, extenuado orgasmo, antes de ceder al suyo propio, gimiendo chillonamente mientras se enterraba dentro de ella, sacudiendo su polla en reflejo mientras derramaba su semen en el fondo del agarre de su coño.

Segundos después se desplomó a su lado con un suspiro agotado, empujándola contra su pecho, mientras ambos luchaban por estabilizar la respiración.

—Necesito café.

Murmuró soñolienta, acercándose más a él, su mano fue a la cicatriz en el lado derecho de su pecho.

La bala que le había atravesado allí podría haber quitado su vida si hubiera sido unos centímetros más hacia el centro. Se había escapado por los pelos. Había sido aterrador, pero ella había sobrevivido sin recriminaciones.

Cuando él llegó a casa, ella lo había cuidado como si fuera su bebé y lo amó, y atesoraba cada día que tuvo con él después de eso. Ella juró que nunca desperdiciaría su vida como su madre había hecho con la suya.

—Desvergonzada por un café.

Se rió entre dientes en su pelo.

— ¿Qué haces cuando me he ido?

Ella exhaló lastimosamente.

—Sufro, Touya. Es un espectáculo trágico y horrible de ver. La pobre Sakura incluso siente pena por mí.

Ella se estremeció mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda, deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo hasta las caderas, antes de acariciar sus nalgas.

—Quieres casarte conmigo.

Su voz de pronto se endureció.

—Te advierto, yo no lo estoy pidiendo. Te lo estoy diciendo.

—Ya lo he propuesto, mandamás. Tú desperdiciaste la oportunidad. ¿Te acuerdas?

Él gruñó ante eso.

—Descarada. Los hombres todavía se están riendo por esa nota que enviaste. ¿No sabes que soy audaz? Nunca me oculto.

—Cobarde.

Bostezó, despreocupada, pellizcando su pecho con los labios cerrados.

— ¿Sabes lo loco que me puse cuando me encontré con esa caja? Fue una buena cosa que te dispusieras a irte ese día o podría haberte hecho daño.

Él agarró un puñado de su pelo, tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás mientras miraba hacia él, las piernas suaves en contraste con las suyas, mientras ella podía sentir su erección creciendo, presionando contra su bajo vientre.

—Te amo, Tomoyo.

Susurró entonces, su voz ya no estaba llena de diversión, su mirada era suave terciopelo mientras él la miraba.

—Para siempre.

—Infiernos, tuviste toda una oportunidad, Touya —susurró —Yo misma no sabía lo mucho que te amaba. ¿Y si no me daba cuenta?

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Yo te habría follado hasta la sumisión.

Ella rodó sus ojos, con una mano presionando contra su hombro, como para empujarlo.

—Sé serio.

— ¿Anulado el café? —sugirió tristemente.

Ella lo miró con cierta preocupación entonces.

—No harías eso.

—Oh, sí lo haría —gruñó —Pero lo más importante, no te habría dado un momento de paz. Tú eres mía, nena, y no dejo ir lo que es mío.

Él la besó entonces, un beso lleno de promesas, caliente y mágico mientras su corazón se disolvía dentro de su pecho y fluía en el de él. A él no le haría ningún bien dejarla ir, pensó, porque ella no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo en libertad.

—Te amo, Touya

Susurró contra sus labios otra vez.

—Para siempre.

**FIN**

**Notas: a poco no estuvo linda la historia, mucho lemon pero romántica, espero su opinión y nos vemos con en la continuación de la saga con los mismos personajes, se despide está loca gatita****.**


End file.
